Until We Met
by Elowan
Summary: A cause de son père, Blaine est obligé de quitter la Dalton Academy. Il est alors transféré à McKinley, pour le meilleur... Ou pour le pire?
1. Un Nouveau Départ

Bonjour tout le monde!

Ceci est ma première fiction (Faut bien commencer un jour ;D), alors je sais pas exactement ce que ça va donner, mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier :)

Disclamer: Contrairement aux autres, Glee m'appartient bel et bien! :D *Coups sur la tête* Ouch! Bon ok, d'accord, pareil. Glee ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que Kurt et Blaine… *pleurs* Mais ça va changer! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ**

Sa mère avait tenu à l'accompagner pour son premier jour dans une nouvelle école. D'une certaine manière, ça le rassurait: Bien qu'elle ne le comprenne pas complètement, il avait toujours su trouver du réconfort auprès d'elle. Son père était moins compréhensif. En fait, depuis que le jeune homme lui avait avoué la vérité sur l'affrontement qu'il avait eu lors du bal de son ancien lycée, il l'évitait et ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Il avait cependant accepté de payer ses études à la Dalton Academy, une école où le respect des autres est primordial. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'était senti apprécié et accepté des personnes qui le côtoyaient. Il se fit vite des amis, qui lui permirent de découvrir sa passion pour le chant. Comme il était vraiment doué dans ce domaine, il fut rapidement choisi comme leader des Warblers, la chorale très appréciée du lycée. Il était vraiment heureux, bien qu'il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour l'être complètement. Mais à la fin de l'année dernière, son père lui avait annoncé qu'il refusait de continuer de financer ses études à Dalton:

« Il est temps pour toi de prendre tes responsabilités, et d'arrêter de te cacher dans cette école de tapette! » lui avait-il déclaré. « Soit un homme pour une fois! »

Il avait donc dû quitter ce grand bâtiment où il se sentait en sécurité, quitter la chorale, quitter ses amis qui l'avait tant encouragé et soutenu.

À cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les chassa bien vite, ne voulant pas rendre sa mère plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il savait que c'était dur pour elle aussi, de voir son fils dans cette situation. Elle voulait son bonheur, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle avait essayé d'intercéder en faveur de son fils, mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de se battre devant l'air menaçant de son mari. Elle culpabilisait, et c'est pourquoi elle voulait au moins l'accompagner jusqu'à son nouveau collège.

Il n'essuya pas ses larmes assez rapidement pour que sa mère ne les remarque pas. Elle mit une main sur son genou:

« Blaine, mon chéri… »

Ce geste lui donna encore plus envie d'éclater en sanglot, mais il décida de se retenir. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant.

Sa mère arrêta la voiture à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée principale. Blaine leva les yeux et regarda l'endroit où il allait passer la prochaine année: McKinley High School. Il ne put réprimer un frisson à cette pensée et commença à fixer ses mains. Sa mère lui prit les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux, voulant cacher son inquiétude et paraître rassurante:

« Blaine, ne t'en fais pas mon cœur… Je suis sûre que tu te plairas dans cette école. Ici personne ne te connait, personne ne peut se moquer de toi pour ce que tu es. Tu auras le temps de te faire des amis qui sauront te protéger… »

Le jeune homme releva la tête, regarda sa mère, puis le lycée. Il poussa un soupir, avant de revenir à la contemplation de ses mains, que sa mère prit entre les siennes:

« Ça va aller, chéri? » Blaine hocha la tête.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux aller voir Monsieur Figgins tout seul? »

« Oui », dit il d'une voix tremblante. « Oui je vais y aller, ça va aller maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Il lui fit un petit sourire. Sa mère le lui rendit, avant de prendre un petit air triste et inquiet.

« Fais attention à toi, Blaine », dit-elle en lui embrassant le front. Blaine agrandit son sourire, tentant de paraître plus convainquant, puis sortit de la voiture, Sa mère lui fit un petit signe d'adieu avant de redémarrer. Blaine regarda la voiture disparaître au loin et fixa le point où elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Puis il se retourna, et son sourire s'effaça en voyant le collège qui se dressait devant lui. Il se mit en marche d'un pas incertain en direction de l'entrée et s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le bâtiment, prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de recherche à travers les couloirs, Blaine remarqua qu'il ne connaissait rien de cet école. Il devait se rendre chez le directeur du collège pour régler les différents problèmes administratifs de son transfert, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où son bureau se trouvait. Il continua à marcher un moment, puis soudain se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu. Ce lycée était beaucoup plus grand qu'il avait imaginé et il ne savait absolument pas comment retrouver l'entrée. Il décida de ne pas s'énerver et essaya de garder son calme. «_ Tout va bien_ », pensa-t-il, « _Je suis juste perdu dans un nouveau collège, où je ne connais personne… Ça pourrait être pire!_ »

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un grand soupir. « Soit un homme pour une fois! » La voix de son père résonna dans sa tête. Il rouvrit les yeux et voulut repartir à la recherche du bureau, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, il entendit une voix derrière lui:

« Tu cherches quelque chose? »


	2. Rencontres

Hey coucou! :)

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et/ou mis en favori ou en alerte, ça m'a vraiment fait beaucoup plaisir :D

J'aimerai remercier ma bêta, _Young Porcelain, _qui est vraiment super sympa :)

Disclamer: Non, non… Malheureusement j'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'amadouer nos chers réalisateurs…

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Rencontres**_

Blaine se retourna et se trouva face à deux étudiants, faisant apparemment parti de l'équipe de football du lycée. Ils étaient tout deux grands, plutôt baraqués et regardaient le nouveau d'un air supérieur. Blaine sentit une peur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien monter en lui, mais décida de ne rien en laisser paraître. Il leur fit son plus beau sourire et leur dit:

« Oui, je cherche le bureau de Monsieur Figgins, vous pourriez m'expliquer comment y aller? »

Les deux footballeurs se regardèrent d'un air entendu, puis fixèrent le jeune arrivant:

« C'est toi le petit nouveau? », demanda celui à la peau matte.

« Oui, c'est moi », répondit-il. « Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. »

« Blaine! Eh bien, Blaine, il vaudrait mieux pour toi de savoir qui fait la loi dans ce lycée, pour t'éviter d'avoir des problèmes dès ton arrivée… »

Le sourire de Blaine s'atténua un peu.

« Il se trouve que tu es en face d'eux mon petit… Et ça serait vraiment dommage que ta jolie petite bouille soit amochée dès le premier jour, alors fais gaffe de plus nous recroiser… »

Blaine avala difficilement sa salive, mais s'efforça de les regarder en face, afin de ne pas montrer sa peur.

« T'as de la chance, on est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, pas vrai Karofsky? »

L'intéressé, qui n'avait fait que fixer le jeune homme, sembla sortir de ses pensées, et hocha doucement la tête, puis voyant le regard étonné de son acolyte se reprit et s'écria:

« Oui… Ouais! Bien sûr! On te fera rien pour le moment… Mais tu perds rien pour attendre! »

Le jeune afro-américain fit un sourire satisfait:

« Allez… On se casse! »

Il partit en bousculant Blaine au passage, suivit de l'autre, qui se retourna pour le regarder avant de disparaître au coin du couloir.

Blaine était un peu secoué par cette altercation, et dû prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Il se souvint qu'il devait encore aller chez le directeur avant de se rendre au premier cours de la journée. Il se remit en quête de monsieur Figgins, sans succès. Il finit par s'adosser contre un mur, puis s'assit en soupirant. Il avait espéré mieux pour sa rentrée, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce bureau. Il replia ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux avec un petit grognement de dépit.

« Euh… Excuse-moi? »

Blaine fut sur ses pieds en un instant, et mis ses bras devant lui, prêt à se défendre. Comme il ne se passait rien, il osa jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il lut un grand étonnement sur le visage de celle-ci mais n'y prêta pas longtemps attention: Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du jeune homme devant lui, il se noya immédiatement dans ce mélange de bleus.

« Je suis désolé! » reprit-il. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Euh… »

« C'est juste que… Tu es juste devant mon casier. »

Blaine rougit d'un coup et se décala, permettant l'accès à l'étudiant. Celui-ci le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Merci! »

Blaine ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme. Alors que celui-ci était en train de ranger ses affaires, il lui demanda:

« Tu es le nouvel élève? » Blaine hocha la tête. « Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette nouvelle école? Le peu que tu en a vu du moins! »

« Euh… »

Le jeune inconnu rit, d'un petit rire cristallin.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard, n'est-ce pas? »

Blaine se sentit rougir sans savoir pourquoi. Son camarade ferma le casier et se tourna vers lui, tout sourire:

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné avec moi, je ne mords pas! »

Blaine fit un petit sourire timide, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu semblais un peu dépité quand je suis arrivé. »

« Euh, oui… C'est… C'est juste que je me suis un peu perdu… » répondit-il d'une voix timide qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus leva légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui… Je… Je devais aller chez le directeur, et euh… Pendant que je cherchais, j'ai pas trop regardé où j'allais et… Je suis arrivé là… » répondit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau.

« Et tu as été trop timide pour demander ton chemin? » demanda le jeune homme. « Ou tu n'as rencontré personne? C'est vrai qu'il est encore tôt… »

« Euh… » Blaine détourna les yeux, hésitant un instant à raconter à cet inconnu l'incident de tout à l'heure. Mais quelque chose chez le jeune homme devant lui le poussa à lui parler…

« Eh bien… En fait… En fait oui, j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes mais… » Le châtain le regardait maintenant avec grand intérêt, et s'assit à coté de lui en attendant la suite.

« Ces… Ces autres personnes étaient… Euh… Moins aimables que toi, on va dire… »

Le jeune homme se tendit à ces mots:

« Et tu as une idée de leurs noms? »

« Euh… Je crois que l'un des deux s'appelle Kochánsky, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« Karofsky! » s'écria-t-il, ses yeux changeant d'expression: Il pouvait y voir de la colère et de l'amertume et il se demanda pourquoi. Après tout, ce Karofsky n'avait pas l'air bien méchant comparé à celui qui l'accompagnait…

« L'autre, c'est Azimio. » reprit l'inconnu. « Ces deux là sont horribles… Ils se croient tout permis, et n'hésite pas à intimider les autres et à les maltraiter. C'est leur passe-temps favori… »

Blaine le regarda à nouveau avec attention, essayant de ne pas trembler à ses mots.

L'autre garçon le regarda alors dans les yeux:

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit? »

« Que je devais rester en dehors de leur chemin pour ne pas avoir de problèmes… »

« C'est tout? » Il eut un air étonné.

« Euh… Oui… Oui. Ils sont partis en me bousculant et plus rien. »

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le coté et le regarda d'un air songeur. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux: « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » pensa-t-il. «Je peux regarder en face ces deux brutes et lui… »

« Bon, allez viens! » Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus le coupa dans ses pensées. Il était maintenant debout et lui tendait une main. Blaine leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

« Eh bien, tu dois toujours aller chez le directeur n'est-ce-pas? »

« Oh! Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr! » bredouilla-t-il.

Le châtain sourit:

« Alors viens, je vais te montrer comment y aller! »

Blaine le regarda encore un instant, puis prit sa main. Elle était douce et chaude, et il essaya d'ignorer les petits picotements qui le parcoururent.

Ils se mirent en marche en silence. Blaine craignait de revoir les deux footballeurs, mais cependant il se sentait en sécurité avec cet inconnu à ses cotés.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Kurt. »

« Blaine, moi c'est Blaine. »

Kurt le regarda en souriant, puis commença à lui expliquer à quels cours correspondaient les salles à coté desquelles ils passaient. Blaine l'écoutait à peine, se contentant de le fixer avec un petit sourire en coin. Peut-être cette année s'annonçait-elle meilleure que cela, finalement.


	3. La Furie

Hey coucou! :)

Merci vraiment pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir :D ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup (alors vous pouvez continuer! ;P)

Disclamer: Après l'épisode de fin de saison 3, je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose... J'espère...

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3: La furie**

« Et voilà! C'est ici! »

Kurt fit un grand geste théâtral en direction du bureau, puis regarda Blaine qui rougit à nouveau. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Blaine rougit encore plus. « C'est juste que je… Enfin… » Il fit un petit soupir. « Le bureau est juste à coté de l'entrée… » Il eut un petit air gêné. Kurt le trouvait absolument adorable. Il eut un petit rire, puis voyant que le brun avait baissé la tête, il lui dit gentiment:

« C'est pas grave tu sais… Tu ne connais pas encore ce lycée. Et puis, comme ça, on a pu faire connaissance! »

Blaine sourit, alors que Kurt se demandait comment il pouvait dire ça: Il était d'une nature plutôt timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais avec Blaine, c'était différent. Bien qu'il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques minutes auparavant, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce jeune homme: Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Lorsque Blaine avait sauté sur ses pieds, il avait d'abord été très surpris, mais dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait compris. Il y a vu de la souffrance et de la peur, les mêmes que l'on pouvait lire dans les siens encore quelques fois. Lorsqu'il avait compris à cause de qui le jeune homme avait eu si peur de lui, la colère était montée en lui, cependant il lui avait suffit de le regarder dans les yeux pour se calmer instantanément. Ses yeux… Ils étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, un mélange entre vert, brun et doré…

« Euh… »

Il sortit de ses pensées, et vit Blaine qui le regardait, semblant se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Ce fut à son tour de rougir.

« Euh… Je pense que je vais y aller » dit Blaine en souriant timidement.

« Oh, oui! Tu risquerais d'arriver en retard à ton premier cours » dit-il en regardant sa montre. « Oh non! » s'écria-il, prenant un air affolé.

Blaine l'interrogea du regard.

« Je devais être il y a dix minutes à l'entrée, une amie devait m'y attendre! »

« Oh… Je… Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute! Si je n'avais pas… »

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises! » coupa le châtain. « Ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, et puis elle me pardonnera sûrement! »

Blaine sourit à nouveau, rassuré.

« Quoique… Finalement, non. Elle va me tuer! »

Le brun reprit un air désolé. Kurt le vit et s'empressa de rajouter: « Mais t'en fais pas! J'ai l'habitude. Quand tu connaitras Rachel, tu comprendras mieux! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, suivi d'un rire.

« Allez, on se voit plus tard? »

« Oui, peut-être… Sûrement! »

Kurt sourit et s'en alla en direction de l'entrée en lui faisant un petit signe. Blaine le regarda partir, un air rêveur sur le visage, puis se tourna vers la porte du bureau. « A nous deux, Mr Figgins! »

* * *

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée, Kurt vit Rachel adossée au mur. Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et tapait fiévreusement du pied en affichant un air préoccupé. « Oh, oh… » pensa-t-il. Il prit une inspiration, se préparant mentalement à subir la fureur de son amie. Quand elle l'aperçut, son visage changea immédiatement d'expression. La jeune fille s'avança vers Kurt, une lueur de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

« Kurt! » cria-t-elle. « Où est-ce que tu étais passé? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

« Tu as exactement douze minutes et trente-huit secondes de retard! J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la police! » continua-t-elle.

« Rachel, je… »

« Je me faisais un sang d'encre, et là je te vois arriver, tranquillement, comme si tout allait bien… »

« Rachel, vraiment, il n'y a pas… »

« Tu aurais pu te faire agresser, ou avoir un accident, ou peut-être même te faire enlever par des Martiens! »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il était meilleur ami avec cette furie.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Tu t'imagines un instant ce que j'aurais ressenti si tu avais disparu? Non, tu n'en à rien à faire, parce que… »

« Mais je suis là maintenant, tout va bien! »

Rachel le regarda, les yeux plissés, puis d'un coup le prit dans ses bras:

« Tu m'as fait peur! Ne me fais plus jamais ça. » dit elle gentiment. Kurt sourit en secouant la tête, avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le front.

« Me faire enlever par des Martiens? Vraiment? » dit-il, lui faisant un sourire moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant la remarque de son ami.

« J'aidais un nouvel élève à retrouver son chemin, si tu veux tout savoir » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mmmh… » fit-elle, septique, ses yeux se plissant à nouveau.

« Il avait l'air totalement dépité, et en plus, il était devant mon casier… » Il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en revoyant celui qu'il venait d'aider.

« Je vois… Et il avait aussi des yeux magnifiques et un sourire à tomber par terre? » dit-elle, avec un petit air malicieux. Kurt rougit fortement.

« Euh, non… Enfin je sais pas… J'ai pas vraiment fait attention… »

Rachel le regarda fixement, ne le croyant pas une seconde.

« Bon, d'accord, il était plutôt pas mal… avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

« Ok… Donc, si je comprends bien… »

« Oh mon Dieu! T'as vu l'heure? » coupa le châtain. Il se mit à courir en direction de la salle de classe, laissant une Rachel qui se mit à rire avant de le suivre.»


	4. Attirance

Hey bonjour tout le monde!

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop adorables :)

*rienàvoir* je sais pas si vous avez vu l'épisode "Goodbye" ni si vous avez aimé ou pas, mais je dois dire que cet épisode m'a vraiment, vraiment beaucoup déçu, du coup je suis assez déprimée... (Voilà, désolée, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de le dire ;P)

Disclamer: [Insérez ici un discours clair et précis]

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Attirance  
**

Kurt s'installa à sa table habituelle. Rachel, qui l'avait rejoint, s'assit à coté de lui, comme à son habitude. Elle le regarda d'un air entendu, un sourire en coin, avant de commencer à raconter ses vacances. Le châtain l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, se contentant de hocher la tête à certains moments. Il connaissait déjà par cœur le déroulement des vacances de son amie, qui lui avait téléphoné chaque soir pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la journée. Le principal concernant Finn, évidemment.

Kurt et Rachel étaient devenus de grands ennemis en apprenant qu'ils étaient tous deux amoureux du grand quaterback. Kurt avait essayé de rapprocher la mère de Finn et son propre père pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Cela c'était avéré être un échec: Le footballeur était déjà tombé sous le charme de sa rivale, et, de plus, leurs parents respectifs s'étaient beaucoup appréciés, à tel point qu'ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois auparavant. Kurt s'était montré beau joueur, et avait finalement accepté sa situation. Il avait d'ailleurs gagné un frère prêt à l'aider en toute occasion. Finn étant devenu le petit ami de Rachel, cette dernière était venu souvent à la maison, et Kurt avait appris à mieux la connaître et s'était découvert de nombreux points communs avec la belle brune. Et c'est en passant plusieurs soirées à parler des dernières nouveautés concernant la mode ou à regarder des rediffusions des grands classiques de Broadway qu'ils étaient finalement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Alors que Rachel lui racontait pour la dixième fois comment Finn lui avait fait la « plus belle surprise de sa vie », Kurt arrêta de l'écouter et se mit à penser au jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sourit en pensant à ses cheveux emprisonnés par le gel, son regard mordoré, son sourire ravageur… Et en tant qu'expert dans le monde de la mode, il dû s'avouer que ses vêtements ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent: Le jeune homme portait un pantalon rouge, un t-shirt noir et une ceinture blanche. Mais ce qui l'avait complètement fasciné, sans savoir pourquoi, c'était le nœud papillon rayé qu'il avait ajouté à sa tenue. Il se demanda soudain pourquoi Azimio et Karoksky ne lui avaient rien fait de plus que de l'avertir de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Pas qu'il aurait souhaité du mal au jeune homme. Loin de là. Mais leur attitude l'étonnait profondément. Peut-être que…

« Kurt! » chuchota Rachel, le poussant du coude. Kurt sorti de ses rêveries et la regarda d'un air interrogateur:

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu chucho… »

« Chuuut! » Elle le fit taire en lui mettant une main devant la bouche. Il lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de tourner les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait depuis un moment. Leur professeur était en train de discuter avec un jeune homme qui leur tournait le dos.

«C'est lui? » demanda Rachel d'une petite voix. Kurt voulu lui répondre mais le professeur prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

« Bonjour tout-le-monde! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances! » Les élèves acquiescèrent tous vivement.

« Bien! Alors je vous présente notre nouvel élève, Blaine Anderson. »

« Plutôt pas mal, hein…? » glissa Rachel à son voisin, un petit sourire en coin. Kurt lui donna un coup de coude en rougissant.

« Bien, Blaine, tu peux aller t'asseoir. »

Ce dernier regarda la classe, hésitant, avant d'apercevoir Kurt au fond de la salle. Son regard s'éclaira et il traversa la classe pour s'installer à la table voisine du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

« Salut! » fit-il en souriant.

« Hey! » Kurt lui rendit son sourire. « Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais des cours avec toi! »

Blaine se contenta d'agrandir son sourire. «_Ça ne me dérange pas_ » pensa-t-il. «_ Pas du tout._ »

* * *

Blaine avait passé tout le cours à poser des questions à Kurt. Il n'était pas très doué en français, et Kurt semblait exceller dans cette matière. Ça lui donnait une bonne raison pour le regarder, sans se faire remarquer. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui: Il se demandait s'il n'était pas un ange mis sur son chemin. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, semblant refléter le ciel; ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés, sa frange relevée par une mince couche de gel. Il avait un sourire qui le rendait adorable. Il avait une peau parfaite, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Et il semblait sortir d'un magazine de mode! « _Il est tellement parfait…_ » pensait-il en le regardant lui expliquer un des points de grammaire du cours. Celui-ci se termina bien trop vite pour le jeune homme aux yeux mordorés, et il dû constater que malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autres cours en commun avec le châtain pour la matinée. Le temps passa bien lentement, et entre chaque classe, il espérait croiser celui à qui il ne pouvait cesser de penser. Il n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment auparavant, celui de ne pas pouvoir se passer de quelqu'un. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait presque rien de Kurt.

Il fut donc déçu de ne l'apercevoir à aucunes des pauses. Et il était de nouveau effrayé: Il ne connaissait personne d'autre que Kurt dans ce collège, et il avait toujours peur de recroiser les deux brutes au détour d'un couloir. Ce fut enfin la pause déjeuner et Blaine se dépêcha de se rendre à la cafétéria, afin d'éviter toute rencontre indésirable. Alors qu'il faisait la queue, il aperçut le châtain quelques mètres devant lui, et toute sa crainte disparut d'un coup, remplacée par une grande joie. Quand il eut enfin fini d'attendre et de se servir, il se retourna, son plateau entre les mains, et chercha son nouvel ami du regard. Quand il l'aperçut, il fit un grand sourire et commença à se diriger vers lui. Mais il s'arrêta peu après, perdant le sourire du même coup. Une dizaine de personnes s'étaient déjà assis à coté de lui, et il trouva cela très étrange: Les différents groupes du collège étaient différenciés et avaient apparemment chacun leur table attitrée. Mais la table de Kurt était occupée autant par des footballeurs et des cheerleaders que par des personnes « normales », qui d'habitude sont traités par ces premiers comme des moins que rien et martyrisés. Il y en avait même un qui était en chaise roulante! C'est pourquoi cette scène était inhabituelle pour Blaine: Toute la tablée discutait joyeusement, sans montrer un seul signe de violence ou de moqueries.« _Kurt est si populaire que ça pour pouvoir parler avec tous ces gens sans problèmes?_ » se demanda-t-il. Il se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise et décida de ne pas s'incruster. Il se dirigea avec un pincement au cœur à une table voisine, qui était encore inoccupée. Il s'assit et commença à remuer son repas en fixant son plat d'un air triste. Il essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à son ami qui se trouvait à la table d'à coté, sans succès. Il eut un petit coup d'œil du coté de Kurt, et remarqua que celui-ci était en train de le dévisager. Il détourna vivement les yeux pour retourner la contemplation de son assiette. Il essaya de contrôler la rougeur qui montait à ses joues et les battements de son cœur, puis ferma les yeux: « _Tout va bien_ » pensa-t-il. « _C'est juste un garçon normal qui regardait dans cette direction par hasard. Ce n'est que Kurt, et il ne faisait que de te regarder fixement…_ » Il prit une inspiration et se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'ouvrir les yeux, conscient que son comportement pouvait paraître étrange.

« Eh, Blaine! »


	5. Incompréhension

Bonsoir tout le monde! :D

Me revoilà! :) Je publie ce chapitre un jour à l'avance, par manque de temps, mais aussi pour vous faire plaisir :D (Bon, d'accord, surtout par manque de temps...)

Bon, j'avoue, je suis désolée, ce chapitre est vraiment vraiment court, mais voilà (On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, hein!) ;D

Disclamer: Après de longues heures de discussions, de disputes et de supplications, j'ai le devoir de vous annoncer... Que je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à convaincre nos chers RIB... (Caramba, encore raté!)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Incompréhension**

Blaine ouvrit précipitamment les yeux en entendant cette voix l'appeler. Il vit alors les deux footballeurs rencontrés ce matin s'installer à ses cotés. Il retint son souffle, s'attendant au pire de la part de ces deux brutes. Mais ils commencèrent simplement à manger, et Blaine les regarda d'un air étonné. Celui qui semblait se nommer Azimio prit la parole:

« Alors… Ça se passe cette rentrée mon petit gars? »

« Euh… Oui, oui… Ça peut aller… » Bredouilla Blaine.

« Cool! » déclara Karofsky.

Blaine ne comprenait pas. Kurt lui avait dit qu'ils étaient deux brutes qui ne faisaient que martyriser les autres, mais ils semblaient ne pas être autant cruels que ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Blaine regarda du coté du châtain. Il avait l'air bouleversé, et il lut une grande interrogation sur son visage, alors qu'il le fixait à nouveau. Blaine voulu faire quelque chose, comme hausser les épaules, ou n'importe quel geste pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait apparemment rien à craindre des deux footballeurs. Mais il resta immobile, se contentant de le regarder à son tour.

Karofsky le fit revenir à la réalité:

« Et sinon… Tu t'intéresses au foot?

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait vu Blaine s'asseoir tout seul, Kurt avait voulu aller lui proposer de s'installer à sa table, mais Karofsky et Azimio étaient arrivés et s'étaient assis à coté du brun. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce que ces deux brutes voulaient à Blaine? Il trouvait leur comportement vraiment louche. Alors qu'il regardait fixement Blaine et ses « compatriotes », il se posait beaucoup de questions. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout. Quand Blaine posa son regard dans le sien, il ne sut pas ce qu'il devait y lire. Le brun n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste, il l'avait simplement fixé. Il ne reconnaissait pas le jeune homme de ce matin, il lui semblait différent. « _N'importe quoi!_ » pensa-t-il. « _Il n'a rien fait… Ces deux gars sont juste venus vers lui, et il m'interrogeait du regard, parce qu'ils sont exactement le contraire de ce que je lui ai dit…_ »

Il eut un élan de colère envers les deux footballeurs, particulièrement contre Karofsky. Personne à part Kurt ne connaissait le secret du grand brun, et personne ne savait de quoi il était réellement capable…

Kurt regarda à nouveau en direction de la table voisine. Karofsky venait apparemment de poser une question à Blaine, et celui-ci était en train d'y répondre. Son souffle se coupa soudain: Mais bien sûr! C'est évident! Le footballeur regardait Blaine très attentivement pendant qu'il parlait, et il faisait un effort apparent pour ne pas trop le montrer. Karofsky était tombé sous le charme de Blaine!

* * *

Après la pause, Kurt avait disparu tout de suite, ne laissant pas l'occasion à Blaine de pouvoir lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas la haine de Kurt pour les deux footballeurs: Ils étaient même plutôt sympas, et il ne les avait encore jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit à un des élèves du collège… Ils lui avaient racontés qu'ils aimaient faire des petites blagues aux nouveaux, comme à lui ce matin, mais que ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Oui, ils étaient vraiment gentils: Ils lui avaient même demandé s'il souhaitait faire parti de l'équipe de football!

Blaine se demandait aussi pourquoi le châtain le fixait comme cela avant que les deux footballeurs arrivent. Comme il n'avait pas d'autres cours avec Kurt de la journée, il réfléchissait sans parvenir à comprendre. Il avait une nouvelle fois espéré rencontrer Kurt dans les couloirs, mais en vain. Lorsqu'il sortit de la classe, après le dernier cours de l'après-midi, il fit un détour pour voir s'il le croiserait ainsi, mais cela ne servit à rien. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, la tête basse, il entendit soudain une voix mélodieuse. Il stoppa net, essayant de définir d'où ce merveilleux son provenait. Il se dirigea lentement à l'origine de la mélodie. Cette voix… Elle l'envoutait complètement…

Il arriva devant une porte: Auditorium. Il hésita à l'ouvrir, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer ni déranger la personne qui chantait. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta: Il devait savoir à qui appartenait cette voix d'ange. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.


	6. Querelle

Bonjour tout le monde! Déjà le sixième chapitre! :D

Merci vraiment pour vos reviews : 32 en seulement 5 chapitres! J'aurais jamais pu espérer autant! :D Vous êtes géniaux! I love you all!

*mode fangirl on* OMG Est-ce que vous avez vu le script de la scène coupée de Klaine (Box's scene)? Je crois que je vais sourire toute la journée grâce à ça :D C'est genre la plus belle scène Klainique inventée par RIB :D *mode off* Bref... :)

Disclamer: Après avoir lu le script, j'ai décidé d'attendre encore un peu pour me battre, pour voir ce que RIB peut encore nous montrer :D

Merci à ma bêta, _Young Porcelain_, qui corrige mes chapitres, même quand elle n'en a pas vraiment le temps :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Querelle**

« ... And as for fortune, and as for fame

I never invited them in

Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired

They are illusions

They're not the solutions they promised to be

The answer was here all the time

I love you and hope you love me

Don't cry for me Argentina

The truth is I never left you

All through my wild days

My mad existence

I kept my promise

Don't keep your distance

Have I said too much?

There's nothing more I can think of to say to you

But all you have to do is look at me to know that

Every word is true! »

Lorsque Kurt termina la dernière note, il laissa le silence l'envahir. Il se sentait déprimé, sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est pour cela qu'il était venu à l'auditorium, pour essayer de se changer les idées en chantant, ce qu'il aimait faire par-dessus tout. Il savait que personne ne viendrait l'interrompre ici, et qu'il pouvait rester seul pour chanter et réfléchir. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris lorsqu'il entendit des applaudissements quelques secondes après la fin de sa performance. Il eut un petit sursaut, et chercha du regard qui pouvait bien l'avoir écouté. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans la pénombre de la salle, il fut encore plus étonné.

* * *

« Blaine? »

Kurt semblait vraiment surpris de sa présence ici. Il n'aurait pas dû applaudir. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il voulait juste s'éclipser à la fin de sa chanson, mais il n'avait pas pu bouger. Sa voix l'avait vraiment bouleversé, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait pu entendre de sa vie. Quand il avait remarqué que c'était celle de Kurt, il était resté figé, fixant le jeune homme.

« Blaine?» redemanda le châtain.

Blaine sortit de son rêve éveillé, et vit Kurt qui le fixait, l'interrogeant du regard. Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, mais en même temps heureux, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Euh… C'était… C'était vraiment magnifique.» dit-il en se passant la main sur la nuque, l'air gêné. Kurt eut un petit sourire, mais repris vite son air étonné.

« Blaine… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je…» Blaine se tut. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer qu'il le cherchait depuis la pause déjeuner. Kurt descendit de la scène, s'approchant doucement du jeune brun.

« Blaine, tout va bien?» L'air inquiet que Kurt avait pris lui fit chaud au cœur. «_Il s'inquiète pour moi?_» pensa-t-il, un sourire intérieur faisant son apparition.

« Euh oui, oui, ça va.» Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Il n'avait jamais été de nature réservée, parlant facilement avec tout-le-monde et aimant les contacts. Mais Kurt avait quelque chose de spécial, qui l'impressionnait et le rendait timide, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Kurt était différent.

* * *

Kurt était maintenant devant Blaine. Celui-ci lui paraissait étrange, et semblait lui cacher quelque chose, comme s'il avait peur de le lui dire. Kurt fut soudain prit d'une crainte:

« Oh mon Dieu, Blaine…» dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Blaine le regarda, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Est-ce que… C'est Karofsky et Azimio, n'est-ce pas? »

« Quoi? Non… Non!» Blaine le regardait d'un air interloqué. Kurt, lui, le fixa, n'en croyant pas un mot.

« Tu peux me le dire, tu sais? Je sais de quoi ils sont capables… »

« Te dire quoi? »

« Blaine… Je sais combien leur mots et leurs gestes peuvent blesser, ils sont justes… »

« Mais arrêtes!» Blaine avait crié, plus fort que ce qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Mais la haine de Kurt envers les deux footballeurs commençait à l'exaspérer. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné de son exclamation.

« Ils ne m'ont rien fait! Ils sont très sympas, pas du tout comme tu m'as dit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu leur en veux! »

Kurt avait vu juste pendant le déjeuner: Blaine l'avait fixé comme cela parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ses paroles d'avertissements de ce matin. Il répondit calmement:

« Blaine, j'essayais juste de te mettre en garde… Ils ne sont pas du tout comme ils essayent de te faire croire! Surtout Karofsky, il… »

Kurt s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

« Quoi?» s'exclama Blaine, exaspéré. «Qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

Kurt baissa la tête, avant d'ajouter:

« Ne restes juste pas avec eux. »

Blaine le regarda, un air d'incompréhension et de colère sur le visage.

« Je ne te comprend pas Kurt. Ils sont tout sauf des brutes. Surtout Karofsky! Il est vraiment très gentil, et ça se voit qu'il ne pourrait même pas faire de mal à une mouche! »

Kurt releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il avait l'air dévasté. Blaine changea immédiatement d'expression.

« Kurt? Je… Je suis désolé! J'ai… Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Je ne voulais pas, je… »

A sa grande stupeur, le châtain éclata en sanglots. Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se rapprocha, tentant de prendre le jeune homme en pleurs dans ses bras, mais celui-ci le repoussa avant de partir en courant.

« Kurt… Kurt! »


	7. Remords

Bonjour tout le monde! :D

Merci encore à tout mes lecteurs (de plus en plus :D) et mes reviewers (vous, je vous aime :))

Disclamer: I own nothing- No tengo nada- Ich habe nichts

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Remords**

Blaine essaya de rattraper le jeune homme en larmes, mais quand il arriva sur le parking, il vit la voiture du châtain lui passer juste sous le nez. Blaine s'arrêta de courir pour regarder Kurt s'en aller, se maudissant intérieurement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne se souciant pas du gel qu'il y avait mis le matin même.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » Il ne cessait de se répéter ces mots. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait pleurer son nouvel ami, surtout qu'il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il avait fait pour y parvenir. Il s'assit sur le bord du trottoir, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était éreinté par cette journée où il avait passé par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables.

Plus il revoyait Kurt éclater en sanglot, plus il se sentait mal. Il s'était mit en colère contre lui, alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, et s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus, alors qu'il ne voulait apparemment que l'aider et le protéger. Mais il ne savait pas contre quoi. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Kurt tenait tant à le garder éloigner d'un quelconque danger. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas: Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au regard inquiet du jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Personne, à part sa mère, ne l'avait encore regardé de cette manière, personne ne s'était jamais inquiété de savoir s'il allait réellement bien. Il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui ne voulait que son bien, alors qu'il ne le connaissait presque pas, et il avait réussi à s'énerver contre lui et à le faire fuir.

Il donna rageusement un coup de pied dans une pierre. Cela le rendait furieux. Comment pouvait-il être autant stupide? Il se leva, et se rendit compte soudain qu'il n'avait pas sa voiture, comme sa mère l'avait amené ce matin, et que le bus était parti depuis bien longtemps. Il jeta un œil sur son portable: Plus de batterie. Il poussa un grand soupir: Il était forcé de rentrer à pied, ce qui était un véritable problème, vu qu'il habitait à Westerville, qui se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de McKinley. Il se mit en marche, un air contrarié sur le visage.

Il avait fait une dizaine de pas lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Blaine la regarda, étonné. La vitre avant se baissa:

« Besoin d'aide? »

* * *

Kurt s'arrêta devant sa maison et coupa le moteur. Il s'appuya contre le volant et continua à sangloter. Il savait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, Blaine ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne savait d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fuir: Il ne voulait pas que le nouvel arrivant le voit dans cet état, il aurait essayé de découvrir ce qu'il se passait, et ça, il ne pourrait jamais le dire. A personne.

Il essuya ses larmes avant de sortir de la voiture. Il vérifia dans le rétroviseur si sa coiffure était encore correcte, et remarqua que ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis à cause de ses pleurs. Il se dépêcha de rentrer, espérant ne croiser personne avant de parvenir à sa chambre, ne voulant pas donner des explications si l'on remarquait qu'il avait pleuré. Il passa l'entrée et referma la porte derrière lui le plus doucement possible.

« Hey, Kurt! »

Le jeune homme tressaillit, mais resta dirigé contre la porte.

« J'allais justement partir! Tu veux venir avec moi? On peut aller au centre commercial ou au Breadstix, où tu veux! »

« Oh, Rachel! Euh… Eh bien en fait… »

« Tout va bien Kurt? » La voix de la jeune fille semblait un peu inquiète. « Tu as l'air bizarre depuis le déjeuner… »

« Oui, oui! Je vais bien! Je suis juste… Euh… Très fatigué, alors je pensais aller dormir, donc… Je vais y aller! »

Sur ces mots, Kurt se dirigea vers sa chambre, le dos toujours tourné à Rachel.

« Kurt arrêtes! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Et retournes-toi, bon sang! »

Le châtain s'arrêta, mais ne bougea pas. La jeune fille, commençant à s'impatienter, lui prit alors un bras et l'obligea à se retourner.

« Oh mon Dieu, Kurt! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. « C'est le nouveau? C'est ça? Tu lui as dit à quel point il te plaisait et il t'a repoussé? Oh, Kurt, ne t'en fais pas, dès qu'il te connaitra mieux… »

« Quoi? Non! Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi! » Kurt la repoussa un peu. « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il me plaisait! »

« Kurt, tu rougis! »

« _Décidément, c'est dur d'avoir la peau parfaite_ » pensa Kurt en détournant le regard. Il soupira:

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord? »

Rachel le regarda attentivement.

« D'accord… Mais, « quoi qu'il en soit », tu viens avec moi, ne serait-ce que pour t'enlever ce petit air triste! »

Kurt eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête:

« Tu es impossible… » lui dit-il.

« Je sais, je sais, ça fait parti de mon charme! » répondit-elle, l'air fier. « Allez, direction Lima Bean! »

Kurt la suivit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine vit le propriétaire de la voiture, il se dit d'abord qu'il était sauvé: Karofsky pouvait le conduire chez lui, ou au moins le faire marcher un peu moins. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de moyen de transport, quand il pensa tout à coup à Kurt. « Ne restes juste pas avec eux… » Il décida alors de refuser l'aide du footballeur, ne serait-ce que pour prouver par la suite à Kurt qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il avait écouté ses conseils.

« Non, merci… C'est gentil, mais je vais rentrer à pied. »

« Tu es sûr? » Karofsky le fixait étrangement, et cela mit Blaine mal à l'aise.

« Euh… Oui, oui! Ça va aller, merci. » fit-il avec un sourire crispé.

« Comme tu voudras… »

Karofsky referma la vitre et s'en alla, un air furieux sur le visage que Blaine ne remarqua pas. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement, et reprit sa route.

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'il vit un coffee shop: Lima Bean. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un petit café pour se donner du courage. Il pourrait peut-être même demander à l'un des serveurs s'il pouvait téléphoner. Il pourrait ainsi appeler sa mère pour pouvoir rentrer, et éviter d'arriver à la maison tard et fatigué. Il poussa la porte et entra dans le bâtiment.


	8. Question De Confiance

Kikou les gens! :D

Me revoilà avec le huitième chapitre, qui est plus long que les précédents! (Je crois :P) J'en connais des qui vont être contents... ;P Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laisse toujours une petite (ou grande X)) review :D ça me donne tellement envie de continuer :D (donc si vous voulez une suite, vous avez compris ce qu'il faut faire: Oui, oui, le bouton bleu à la fin de mon chapitre, c'est ça :D)

Disclamer: J'ai été malheureusement trop occupée ces jours-ci pour pouvoir discuter avec RIB, mais je ne perds pas espoir! ;)

Dédicace: A _Lattrappesouris_, qui me soutient tellement et avec qui j'ai toujours de grandes discussions délires X) (I love you my dear! :D)

Sur ce, enjoyez tous! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Question de confiance**

« Et c'est pour ça que Barbra est la meilleure, et de loin! » finit Rachel, très heureuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son idole. Kurt sourit légèrement. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient au Lima Bean. A son grand soulagement, Rachel n'avait pas essayé d'en savoir plus, bien que cela se voyait qu'elle mourait d'envie de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A la place, elle lui avait parlé de tout et de rien, cherchant à lui changer les idées. « _J'ai quand même de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle_ » pensa Kurt.

Il écoutait Rachel lui parler, mais ses pensées s'égaraient souvent vers un certain jeune homme. Il rêvait de le revoir, bien sûr, car Rachel avait bien évidemment raison: Blaine ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais il avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il pose des questions auxquelles il ne voulait ni ne pouvait répondre. Il était en train de se demander quelle excuse il pourrait bien donner au jeune brun, quand Rachel se mit à s'agiter soudainement, fixant un point derrière lui. Il regarda en arrière pour voir ce qui perturbait Rachel, et se retourna aussitôt, devenant tout rouge.

« Oh non… » murmura-t-il en s'affalant sur sa chaise, dans l'espoir qu'un gouffre s'ouvre soudain et l'engloutisse six pieds sous terre. Rachel remarqua le petit manège de Kurt, et décida de défendre son meilleur ami contre ce petit nouveau qui pensait pouvoir rendre son Kurt malheureux. Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à se diriger vers le beau brun.

« Rachel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » chuchota Kurt.

« Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte d'oser s'en prendre à toi! » répondit-elle d'un air décidé.

« Quoi? Non! » continua Kurt, toujours sur le même ton. « Non Rachel! Reviens ici tout de suite! » continua-t-il plus fort. La brune ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers Blaine.

« Rachel! » s'exclama Kurt.

* * *

Blaine regarda dans la direction de l'exclamation, surpris, et afficha tout-de-suite un air soulagé en voyant d'où elle provenait. Il pourrait enfin dire à Kurt combien il était désolé. Il fit un pas en avant pour aller le rejoindre, mais se fit arrêter par une jeune fille qui lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Toi! » Blaine recula, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il avait déjà vu cette brune quelque part…

« Comment as-tu osé? »

« Q…Quoi? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent! Quand je l'ai vu, Kurt avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré! »

« Kurt? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci, qui avait pratiquement disparu sous la table. Qu'est-ce que cette fille lui voulait? Oh.

« Tu es l'amie de Kurt! Rachel, c'est ça? »

« N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, le petit nouveau! Et ne t'avises pas d'essayer de faire du mal à Kurt encore une fois! » Elle avait vraiment l'air furieuse.

« Ecoute… Je ne voulais pas le rendre malheureux… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais… »

« Désolé? Désolé? » Elle semblait prête à exploser. « Si Kurt ne te plait pas, tu aurais au moins pu lui dire avec un peu de tact! Kurt est très sensible et fragile! »

« Mais je… Quoi? » Il la regarda d'un air interloqué, puis regarda à nouveau Kurt. Le châtain avait une main sur le visage, secouant la tête lentement. Rachel, qui avait suivi le regard de Blaine, eut tout à coup l'air moins sûre d'elle.

« Euh… Tu n'as pas…? »

« Non » fit-il, laissant un sourire amusé apparaître sur son visage.

« Oh. » Elle regarda en direction de Kurt, qui la fixait d'un regard noir. « Euh… Je… Je crois que je vais y aller » continua-t-elle, l'air très gênée. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Kurt. Blaine la regarda s'en aller, avec un sourire satisfait. « _Alors comme ça, je plais à Kurt?_ » pensa-t-il, une grande joie l'envahissant. Il se dirigea vers la table du jeune homme.

* * *

« Je peux m'asseoir? »

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine, qui affichait un grand sourire. Il rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Oui, oui » dit-il doucement. Il fixa ensuite son gobelet, ne sachant pas comment parler au jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Eh bien… » fit celui-ci. « Quelle rentrée! »

Kurt fit un petit sourire crispé.

« Je vois ce que tu voulais dire maintenant » continua le brun.

Kurt le regarda à nouveau.

« Quand tu parlais de Rachel. Elle est… »

« Impressionnante, oui » acheva Kurt en souriant d'un air gêné.

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça » rigola Blaine. Les deux étudiants retombèrent dans le silence.

Blaine regardait Kurt tendrement, en essayant de ne pas trop en avoir l'air, quand tout à coup il pensa à l'auditorium.

« Euh… A propos d'avant… »

« C'est pas grave! » coupa vivement Kurt, en détournant les yeux.

« Si, ça l'est. » Le brun prit la main de Kurt. « Je t'ai fait beaucoup de peine apparemment, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi! »

Kurt, qui fixait sa main dans celle de Blaine, ne répondit rien. Blaine remarqua que le châtain regardait leurs mains liées, mais ne retira pas la sienne pour autant.

« Ecoutes… J'ai cru comprendre que c'est quand je t'ai parlé de Karofsky que cela t'as bouleversé » Il vit Kurt se tendre à ces mots. « C'est pourquoi j'ai refusé son aide juste avant, même si cela me forçait à rentrer chez moi à pied. » Il sourit. Le châtain releva la tête et le regarda. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient toute la surprise, mais surtout la joie qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Il esquissa un sourire:

« Pourquoi? » Le brun le regarda d'un air confus. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça pour moi? » Blaine rougit d'un coup.

« Euh… Je… Je ne voulais pas perdre notre toute nouvelle amitié… Et tu es la seule personne que je connais ici… »

Kurt le fixa un instant, avant de regarder à nouveau leur deux mains. Blaine suivit son regard. Il lâcha brusquement sa main en détournant les yeux. Kurt sourit alors franchement.

« D'accord… »

* * *

Kurt était très heureux. Ce que Rachel avait raconté à Blaine ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela. Au contraire. Le brun avait même l'air plutôt satisfait, d'après son comportement avec lui. « _Est-ce que je pourrais lui plaire aussi?_ » Si c'était bien le cas, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il ne voulait cependant pas précipiter les choses: Il avait souvent été déçu par le passé, mais il avait surtout vécu une situation qu'il n'avait pas envie de revivre. C'est pourquoi l'idée de plaire à Blaine le réjouissait énormément, mais lui faisait aussi et surtout peur…

« Kurt? » Blaine le regardait d'un air inquiet. « Tu es sûr que ça va? »

« Oui, ça va! » Il avait apparemment pris un air bizarre alors qu'il était tombé dans ses pensées. Il évita le regard de Blaine qui le fixait. Celui-ci finit par esquisser un geste vers lui, semblant à nouveau vouloir reprendre sa main, mais se retint.

« Ecoute.»

Le brun regarda Kurt dans les yeux.

« Si tu veux me parler, je serai toujours la pour toi. »

Kurt le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, je te le promets. »

Le châtain sourit, avant de baisser les yeux, rougissant.

« Merci » dit-il simplement. Blaine lui rendit son sourire et le regarda en silence un instant avant de continuer:

« Alors… Tu me pardonnes? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Kurt. « _Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps._ » pensa-t-il.


	9. Prétextes

Coucou tout le monde! I'm back again! :) Et avec le neuvième chapitre, qui est _vraiment _plus long que d'habitude (je crois que vous allez devoir vous y habituer... Dommage, non? XD)

Merci encore à tous mes fidèles reviewers et lecteurs, et aussi aux occasionnels (bah, oui, quoi, je vous aime aussi :D)

Disclamer: RIB ont probablement quelque chose contre moi... Ils ne veulent pas laisser leurs magnifiques personnages entre mes mains (RIB, je vous promets, je m'occuperai bien d'eux! Pleaaase?)

Gros bisous à _Young Porcelain_ (courage :)) et Big Kisouss à _Lattrappesouris_ (love you! :D)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Prétextes  
**

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés encore longtemps au Lima Bean. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, s'entendant sur presque tout, avant de remarquer qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Kurt avait alors proposé à Blaine de le raccompagner chez lui, ce que ce dernier avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Ils étaient donc passé chez le châtain pour prendre sa voiture, avant de se diriger vers Westerville. Ils avaient continué leur discussion sur la route, et s'étaient ainsi découvert une passion commune pour la musique. Blaine lui avait raconté qu'il faisait parti de la chorale de la Dalton Academy. Kurt avait été très enthousiasmé, et avait donc demandé au brun si cela lui plairait de venir faire un tour au glee club, le lendemain. Il avait bien évidemment répondu qu'il en serait ravi.

Blaine, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et une bonne route au châtain était maintenant dans son lit, en train de rêver de son nouvel ami, et se réjouissait du lendemain, qui ne pourrait pas être plus éprouvant que cette journée.

* * *

Kurt se gara devant sa maison, puis sortit de sa voiture et referma la portière le plus doucement possible. Il ne voulait pas que son père remarque à quelle heure il rentrait à la maison sachant parfaitement qu'il serait furieux. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que toutes les lumières de l'habitation étaient éteintes. Il rentra à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui avec précaution. Il se dirigea vers la porte du sous-sol où se trouvait sa chambre, et mit la main sur la poignée, quand tout à coup la lumière s'alluma.

Kurt fit un bond et se retourna vivement. Son père se trouvait devant lui, appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier, le fixant d'un regard noir.

« Oh! Papa… » Il lui sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite, voyant que l'air menaçant de son père ne disparaissait pas de son visage. Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant pas soutenir son regard furieux.

« Kurt, où est-ce que tu étais? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ouvrit la bouche, voulant donner une excuse quelconque à son père, mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit:

« Et n'essaye pas de me dire que tu étais chez Rachel ou chez Mercedes, je les ai appelées toutes les deux, et elles n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouvais. »

Kurt eut un petit rire nerveux. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, sachant que si son père apprenait qu'il était avec un garçon pendant toute la soirée, il serait privé de sortie jusqu'à ses trente ans. Peut-être même jusqu'à sa retraite.

« Euh… Eh bien… En fait, j'étais… »

« Dis-moi la vérité, Kurt. » Son père le regarda dans les yeux. Kurt soupira, s'avouant vaincu.

« J'étais avec un ami, et je lui ai proposé de le raccompagner, parce qu'il… »

« _Un_ ami? » Il le regarda d'un air suspicieux. « Je le connais? »

« Euh… Non. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin, il était… »

« Un inconnu, hein? »

« Pas… Pas vraiment… J'ai discuté avec lui, et il est vraiment sympa, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquié… »

« Kurt! » hurla son père. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux. « Je t'ai dit cent fois que je ne voulais pas que tu sois dehors autant tard, encore moins avec un garçon, et surtout pas avec un que je ne connais même pas! »

« Mais, papa… » tenta Kurt.

« Et je peux savoir le nom de ce charmant jeune homme? » continua le père du châtain sur un ton ironique.

« Blaine. Il s'appelle Blaine. » répondit-il doucement.

« Blaine, mmh? Eh bien ce cher « Blaine » aura à faire à moi si je le rencontre un de ces jours! »

« Mais papa, il n'est vraiment pas… »

« Kurt. » Le ton de son père s'adoucit un peu. « Je comprend très bien qu'à ton âge tu aies envie de sortir, de te faire des amis, d'avoir un peu d'affection. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon petit garçon… »

Kurt baissa la tête à ce moment-là, content de l'attention de son père, mais très mal à l'aise. «_ Si tu savais, papa…_ » pensa-t-il tristement.

« Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie, je ne veux pas te perdre… Avec toi je perdrais en plus tout ce qu'il me reste de ta mère. Tu es vraiment tout pour moi. »

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant l'expression triste de son père. Il se jeta dans ses bras:

« Excuse-moi papa! » Il posa son visage contre son épaule et murmura:

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Mais je te promets que tout va bien. »

L'homme serra son fils contre lui. Bien qu'il ait encore quelques fois de la peine avec ce genre de démonstrations affectueuses, il les appréciait de plus en plus. Juste sentir son fils, son petit garçon contre lui, c'était finalement la plus belle chose au monde.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla de très bonne humeur ce jour-là. Sa mère le remarqua, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle se contenta de sourire, ravie que son fils aille mieux que le jour précédent. Ce dernier se mit en route pour le lycée, se réjouissant d'y aller pour revoir son nouvel ami. Kurt… Ses grands yeux bleus avaient occupé toute la place dans ses rêves, et il ne pouvait plus attendre pour les revoir en vrai.

N'ayant pas de cours en commun avec le châtain ce jour-là, il attendit impatiemment la pause déjeuner. Lorsque finalement elle arriva, il courut presque jusqu'à la cafétéria. Il fut ravi en voyant que le jeune homme était déjà là. Il se dépêcha de se servir et se dirigea joyeusement vers la table de Kurt, mais il fut arrêté par un grand brun.

« Salut Blaine! »

Blaine rattrapa de justesse son plateau , après avoir sursauté sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Oh! Karofsky! Salut. »

« Ça te dirait de t'asseoir avec moi? »

Blaine fut gêné:

« Oh, euh… En fait je pensais… »

« S'il te plait? » coupa le footballeur. Il avait l'air presque suppliant.

« Je… Bon, d'accord… »

Le grand brun eut l'air ravi. Blaine s'assit en face de celui-ci, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un œil sur le châtain. Quand ce dernier regarda dans sa direction, il lui fit un petit signe de la main, tout sourire. Le châtain le lui rendit, avant de prendre un air bouleversé.

* * *

Quand Kurt vit le jeune homme au regard mordoré lui faire un signe, il sentit une grande joie l'envahir, avant de remarquer avec qui il s'était installé. Pourquoi s'est-il assis avec lui? Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec Karofsky. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'installer à la même table que celui-ci. Il ne pourrait jamais le regarder en face, ni lui tenir tête ou quoi que ce soit pour protéger son nouvel ami. Il avait peur. Beaucoup trop peur. Mais il tenait à garder le jeune brun hors de la portée de cette brute. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quand tout à coup il vit Rachel arriver vers lui en souriant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh Rachel! Je n'ai jamais été autant content de te voir! » La belle brune s'assit à coté de Kurt.

« Alors, tu ne m'en veut pas pour hier? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Non, non. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Rachel eut l'air rassuré.

« Mais tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi, en contrepartie… » continua-t-il.

« Tout ce que tu veux! »

« Voilà. J'aimerais que tu aille à la table voisine, et que tu ramène Blaine ici. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table d'à coté. « Sans Karofsky. »

La brune regarda les deux jeunes hommes, avant de revenir à Kurt.

« Pourquoi? »

« Euh… C'est juste que… » Il se tut, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Mmmh… » fit Rachel, son air moqueur revenant d'un coup.

« Non, attends… C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! »

Mais la jeune brune s'était déjà levée, n'écoutant pas les protestations de son ami.

« _Bon… Peu importe… Tant que Blaine est éloigné de Karofsky._ »

* * *

Après avoir vu l'air bouleversé de Kurt, Blaine s'en voulait un peu. Il lui avait promis le jour d'avant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et il venait de s'asseoir avec l'objet de leur dispute. Il se sentait vraiment stupide. Mais il n'avait pas su comment refuser la demande de Karofsky. Il n'avait pas envie d'être méchant avec lui, il ne supportait pas de l'être avec n'importe qui.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau en direction du châtain, il était en train de discuter avec Rachel. «_ Il n'a pas l'air de trop m'en vouloir…_ » Cela le rassura, mais le déçut un peu en même temps. Il revint à Karofsky, qui était en train de lui parler.

« Salut Blaine! »

L'interpellé leva les yeux et vit la jeune brune. Il eut un petit sourire en repensant à sa « discussion » avec elle.

« Rachel! Alors, Kurt t'as pardonné? » Il rigola en voyant l'air gêné de la jeune fille.

« Euh… Oui, oui. Il ne peut pas se passer de moi de toute façon. »

Blaine sourit.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Euh… Je… » La brune se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Blaine leva un sourcil et regarda Kurt. Le châtain, qui les fixait, détourna vivement les yeux, faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un. Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit.

« Euh, en fait… Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à monsieur Schuester? »

« Non… Pourquoi? »

« Il te cherchait » Blaine la regarda, interloqué, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le prof d'espagnol essaierait de lui parler, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de cours dans cette matière.

« Et c'était urgent, je crois bien. » continua la belle brune.

« Ah bon… Ben alors… Karofsky, excuse-moi, on se revoit peut-être plus tard… »

« Pas de problème. »

* * *

Kurt se demandait comment Rachel avait pu trouver une excuse aussi absurde. Si ça se trouve, il n'avait même pas de cours d'espagnol.

Il les avait fixé en écoutant toute la conversation, ce que Blaine avait manifestement remarqué. « _Il faut vraiment que je travaille sur la discrétion de mes émotions. Vraiment._ » pensa-t-il. Alors que Blaine s'excusait auprès de Karofsky, il fut content de sa petite victoire. Il vit que le footballeur avait l'air très déçu, après avoir déclaré qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

« Rachel, tu pourrais me montrer où est la salle des profs? » demanda le brun.

« Ah... Malheureusement je suis très pressée...» répondit-elle d'un air faussement désolé, que Blaine ne remarqua apparemment pas.

« Ah… C'est pas gra… »

« Par contre Kurt a beaucoup de temps, je crois bien! » le coupa-t-elle. Kurt leva les yeux aux ciel, ayant deviné depuis le début ce qu'elle allait dire.

Blaine le regarda avec espoir. Que se soit lui qui lui montre le chemin signifiait apparemment beaucoup plus que juste pouvoir arriver à l'heure au cours de l'après-midi.

« D'accord, je veux bien t'accompagner. » Blaine fit un très grand sourire, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Puis il croisa le regard de Karofsky, qui le fixait d'un air furieux.

« Euh… Bon, on y va? » dit-il rapidement. Il s'approcha de Blaine, lui prit le bras et sortit précipitamment de la cafétéria.


	10. Frayeurs

Hey coucou les gens! Me revoilà :D

Alors, déjà, je voulais vous dire que vous êtes tous totally awesome :D Parce que 66 reviews en 9 chapitre, c'est juste tellement... Woaw! C'est juste woaw :D En plus vous êtes tous super gentils avec moi *snif*

Bref, vous avez compris, je vous aime, et comme cadeau je vous offre le 10ème chapitre! X)

Disclamer: Je crois que RIB a organisé une séance spéciale où ils vont discuter de mon cas... Croisez les doigts pour moi ;D

Ah, oh, j'allais oublier... Le rating a légèrement changé...

Enjoyez bien mes gens :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Frayeurs**

Arrivés dans le couloir, Kurt lui lâcha le bras et continua à marcher rapidement. Blaine le rattrapa et l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

« Eh! Ça va? » lui demanda le bouclé.

Quand Kurt se retourna vers lui, il avait l'air très effrayé, mais il changea d'expression immédiatement.

« Oui, ça va bien » Il fit un grand sourire et recommença à marcher, un peu moins vite qu'avant.

« Kurt, tu… »

« C'est bon, tout va bien! » s'exclama le châtain, en montant dans les aigus.

« D… D'accord… »

Blaine aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Kurt avait quelque chose qui le perturbait dès que l'on parlait de Karofsky ou que celui-ci était dans les parages. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Il se promit de découvrir ce que c'était, tôt ou tard.

* * *

Après quelques instants à marcher en silence, Kurt repris la parole:

« Excuse-moi… J'ai juste… Je suis un peu fatigué, et hier mon père m'a un peu crié dessus… Alors… Voilà. »

Il regarda Blaine, qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par ses explications. Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que ton père…? »

« En quelque sorte, oui. » Blaine eut l'air gêné. « Il s'est énervé en comprenant que j'étais avec un garçon pendant la soirée… Parce que… Il ne veut juste pas qu'il m'arrive que ce soit. » Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, qu'il chassa bien vite. « Mais c'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » continua-t-il comme pour lui-même. Il le regarda ensuite et lui fit un petit sourire. Blaine qui l'avait écouté dans dire un mot, le lui rendit, puis ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à la salle des professeurs sans rien dire de plus, les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Kurt oublia ses propres soucis et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à monsieur Schuester en arrivant vers lui. Rachel était bien gentille, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter à Blaine de se sentir mal à l'aise en remarquant que Schuester n'avait rien à lui dire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers le prof d'espagnol, il eut une idée.

« Bonjour monsieur Schuester! »

« Oh, Kurt, salut! Comment ça va? Passé de bonnes vacances? »

« Oui, oui » répondit-il dans un sourire. « Monsieur, je vous présente Blaine Anderson. Il est nouveau ici. »

« Salut Blaine! » dit le professeur en souriant, jetant un regard furtif vers Kurt que celui-ci remarqua.

« Blaine aimerait venir au glee club. » déclara Kurt. « Il faisait parti de la chorale de son ancien lycée. »

Le brun regarda Kurt, surpris, puis le professeur.

« Oh! Vous êtes… »

« Le directeur de New Direction, oui! » répondit monsieur Schuester en souriant. « Eh bien, je serais ravi de t'accueillir au glee club. Tu peux venir dès cet après-midi, après les cours. Tu pourras nous présenter une chanson? »

« Oui, oui! Bien sûr, pas de problèmes! » Il fit un grand sourire.

« Bien! Alors je me réjouis de voir ce que tu peux faire! »

Schuester regarda à nouveau Kurt, qui regardait Blaine en souriant, semblant l'interroger sur l'identité réelle du jeune homme.

« Euh… On va y aller! On se voit plus tard! » déclara alors Kurt en rougissant. Le professeur eut un petit sourire.

« À plus tard les garçons! »

Kurt reprit le bras du brun et l'emmena hors de la salle avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, et Kurt lâcha à nouveau le brun. Blaine ne comprenait pas très bien toutes les réactions du jeune homme aux yeux bleus. L'air triste qu'il avait prit durant un instant l'étonnait. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ils étaient partis autant vite de la salle des maîtres. Surtout qu'ils avaient encore du temps avant le début des cours. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait encore plus:

« Kurt? Monsieur Schuester voulait me parler du glee club? Comment il savait que j'aimais chanter? »

Le châtain rougit en écarquillant les yeux:

« Oh, euh… Et bien… Je ne sais pas, il… Il faudrait peut-être demander à Rachel » répondit-il.

« Je vois… » Il leva un sourcil et sourit « Peut-être que finalement Kurt n'en avait pas rien à faire que je m'asseye près de Karofsky… » pensa-t-il joyeusement.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient séparés pour se rendre chacun à leurs cours respectifs. Kurt fut en quelque sorte soulagé: Il n'aurait pas à trouver d'autres excuses minables… Il avait l'impression qu'il ne cessait d'avoir l'air stupide avec Blaine, ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il remarqua que la plupart des fois, c'était à cause de Rachel. Il se promit de lui parler plus tard, pour mettre les choses au clair.

Il marchait dans le couloir en direction du glee club, en essayant d'imaginer comment Blaine chantait et se réjouissant de sa performance, quand il se sentit tout à coup soulevé de terre et plaqué contre un casier. Lorsqu'il vit la personne qui le tenait fermement, il fut pris de panique.

« Toi! » rugit Karofsky. Il l'emmena dans la salle d'à coté, loin des regards des autres élèves et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer de toucher à Blaine! » continua-t-il, furieux.

« Euh… Je… » Balbutia le châtain.

« La ferme! » cria le footballeur.

Kurt était terrorisé et ne savait pas comment réagir pour ne pas avoir trop de problèmes. Il décida donc de ne plus rien dire.

« À cause de toi, Blaine ne s'occupe presque pas de moi! Il ne pense qu'à toi… Pendant le déjeuner, il ne faisait que te regarder, toi. » Le grand brun, qui le tenait toujours contre le mur, rapprocha son visage de celui de Kurt, si bien que celui-ci pouvait sentir le souffle du footballeur contre lui. Ce dernier changea soudain d'expression, souriant bizarrement d'un coup, et relâcha un peu l'emprise sur Kurt.

« Mais on sait très bien pourquoi, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il d'une voix plus douce. « Bien sûr! Comment Blaine ne pourrait-il pas tomber sous ton charme? Personne ne peut te résister… » Karofsky regarda Kurt, avant de détourner le visage. « Personne… » ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Kurt ferma les yeux et retint son souffle, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il espérait que quelqu'un passe par là, ou que Karofsky abandonne et le laisse partir. Il ne voulait juste pas que…

« Alors, Kurt... » reprit le jeune homme, toujours sur le même ton. Il passa sa main lentement sur la joue du châtain. Ce dernier frissonna.

« Et si tu laissais ce beau brun tranquille, mmh? Cela t'éviterait certains ennuis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Kurt déglutit lentement.

« Tu vois, oui ou non? » cria le brun, se rapprochant encore de Kurt. Le châtain hocha la tête rapidement.

« Bien! » Le footballeur regarda Kurt encore pendant un instant puis le lâcha. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'affala par terre, contre le mur.

« Ah, j'oubliais… » continua le grand brun en s'éloignant. « Pas un mot de tout ça! Ni de… Tu sais quoi. Compris? » Kurt hocha la tête à nouveau. « Sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends… »

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle, laissant le châtain seul. Celui-ci, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, éclata en sanglot.

* * *

Blaine était en train de se rendre à la salle de chant. Après ces deux cours où il avait passé son temps à s'ennuyer il pourrait enfin aller chanter, et montrer à Kurt ce dont il était capable. Il espérait aussi pouvoir réentendre la voix incroyable du châtain, dont il avait tant rêvé depuis qu'il l'avait entendue le jour d'avant.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il entendit soudain des sanglots. Il s'arrêta, puis décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte d'où provenait les pleurs et l'ouvrit. Il s'arrêta net, stupéfait, en voyant Kurt assis contre le mur, la tête enfouie dans les mains, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Puis il courut vers le châtain et s'accroupit auprès de lui.

« Oh mon Dieu, Kurt! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda-t-il, affolé. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, et celui-ci se laissa aller contre lui.

« Ça va aller, tout va bien » murmura-t-il en lui passant la main dans le dos pour le réconforter.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que Kurt soit dans cet état-là? Il était très inquiet, mais en même temps, l'avoir près de lui, dans ses bras, c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti…

Tout à coup, Kurt eut comme un sursaut, et essaya de se dégager des bras du brun.

« Kurt, Kurt! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Calmes-toi, tout va bien! » Il resserra son étreinte alors que le châtain se débattait de plus belle.

« Je ne peux pas… Je dois… Laisses-moi! » dit-il d'une voix affolée.

Blaine ne le lâcha pas.

« Kurt, calmes-toi! C'est moi, je ne te ferai aucun mal! Je te le promets! »

Kurt continua à se débattre quelques instants, avant de tomber dans les bras de Blaine épuisé, et de recommencer à pleurer.

« Voilà… Tout va bien… »

Il attendit patiemment que Kurt calme ses pleurs, le berçant doucement dans ses bras. Quand il n'eut plus que quelques hoquets, il lui dit gentiment:

« Kurt, je te l'ai déjà dit… Si tu veux me parler, je t'écouterai volontiers… Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé… »

Kurt se contenta de le serrer plus fort. Blaine comprit que le châtain ne dirait rien pour l'instant, mais décida de ne pas abandonner pour autant. Il finirait bien par lui faire dire quelque chose. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans cette position, sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine se redressa doucement.

« Bon. » Il regarda Kurt gentiment. « Et si on allait au glee club? » Kurt ne réagit pas. « Il parait que je dois présenter une chanson, d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il en souriant. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire. « Allez, viens! » Il se leva, aidant le châtain à se lever par la même occasion, vu qu'il ne semblait pas près de vouloir le lâcher. Blaine lui prit la main.

« Ça va aller? » Kurt hocha la tête. Blaine le regarda encore un instant, puis déclara:

« Alors on y va! »


	11. Tu N'es Pas Seul

Bonjour tout le monde :D Le onzième chapitre a décidé de venir avec moi :)

Merci vraiment pour toutes les reviews que vous me faites, vous êtes tous incroyablement choux :D Et un immense merci à ma bêta, _Young Porcelain_, pour le soutien qu'elle me donne, et à tout les autres qui me soutiennent tout autant :D

Disclamer: RIB était sur le point de me donner leur accord pour me donner la série et surtout Kurt et Blaine. Et il a fallu que je m'en mêle, en demandant si je pouvais virer quelques personnes de la FOX... Alors finalement ils ont décidé de tout garder pour eux :( Mais c'était à deux doigts, les gens, juste à deux doigts :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre onze: Tu n'es pas seul**

Ils arrivèrent près de la salle de chant. Blaine n'avait pas lâché la main de Kurt, et celui-ci la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller? » demanda Blaine.

« Oui. » déclara Kurt d'une voix enrouée. Le brun le regarda, puis lâcha doucement sa main. Kurt sembla déstabilisé et resta immobile. Blaine lui mit une main dans le dos.

« Allez, courage! » dit-il en le poussant vers la porte.

Kurt entra dans la pièce suivit de Blaine. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir le masque souriant que Kurt prit en un rien de temps.

« Bonjour tout-le-monde! » déclara-t-il. « Désolé pour le retard! »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux, soulagé de voir Kurt arriver, lui qui n'arrivait jamais en retard. Mais ils furent tous étonnés en voyant qu'il était accompagné, et d'un jeune homme qui plus est. A part Rachel, qui elle jetait des clins d'œil subjectifs à Kurt.

Blaine vit que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là étaient à la table de Kurt le jour d'avant, et il comprit mieux la « popularité » du châtain, tout à coup.

« Je vous présente Blaine. Il aimerait se joindre à nous. »

Celui-ci leur fit un signe, en souriant.

« Oh, merci beaucoup, Lady Hummel, de ramener dans nos rangs un autre partisan de l'arc en ciel… On en avait vraiment besoin… »

Blaine tourna la tête vers la jeune Latina qui venait de s'exprimer, surpris et décontenancé. Il regarda ensuite Kurt, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère au moins que vous ne ferez pas votre séance de bécotage ici, j'ai vraiment pas envie de… »

« Ça va aller, Santana, merci. » coupa monsieur Schuester. La Latina le regarda d'un air indifférent, avant de se concentrer sur ses ongles.

« Bien, alors, Blaine, tu nous a préparé une chanson? » continua le professeur.

« Eh bien, en fait, j'avais prévu de chanter _It's Not Unusual_… » dit-il. « Mais finalement j'ai préféré faire un autre choix… » continua-t-il en regardant le châtain qui était allé s'asseoir.

« On t'écoute. » Le jeune homme alla s'installer au piano, et après un dernier coup d'œil à Kurt, il commença l'introduction.

I've been alone

(J'ai été seul)

Surrounded by darkness

(envahi par l'obscurité)

I've seen how heartless

(J'ai vu combien sans cœur)

The world can be

(Le monde peut être)

Il regarda ensuite Kurt, qui le fixait d'un air agréablement surpris.

I've seen you crying

(Je t'ai vu pleurer)

You felt like it's hopeless

(Tu te sentais comme si c'était sans espoir)

I'll always do my best

(Je ferais toujours mon mieux)

To make you see

(Pour te faire voir)

Baby you're not alone

(Bébé, tu n'es pas seul)

Cause you're here with me

(Parce que tu es là avec moi)

And nothing ever gonna break us down

(Et rien ne pourra jamais nous briser)

Cause nothing can

(Parce que rien ne peut)

Blaine regarda à nouveau son piano, de peur de gêner ou d'effrayer le châtain.

Keep me from lovin' you

(M'empêcher de t'aimer)

And you know it's true

(Et tu sais que c'est vrai)

It don't matter what I'll come to be

(Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je vais devenir)

Our love is all we need

(Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin)

To make it through

(Pour aller jusqu'au bout)

Il rougit légèrement en chantant cette partie, mais continua sans y prêter attention. Il reporta son regard sur Kurt.

Now I know it ain't easy

(Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas facile)

But it ain't hard trying

(Mais ce n'est pas difficile d'essayer)

Everytime I see you smiling

(Chaque fois que je te vois sourire)

And I feel you so close to me

(Et je te sens si près de moi)

And you tell me…

(Et tu me dis)

Alors qu'il chantait à nouveau le refrain, il regarda la classe, qui semblait complètement captivée par sa performance. Il s'autorisa alors un sourire.

I still have troubles

(J'ai toujours des soucis)

I trip and stumble

(Je fais des faux pas)

Trying to make sense something sometimes

(En essayant de donner sens à quelque chose parfois)

I look for reasons, but I don't need'em

(Je cherche des raisons, mais je n'en ai pas besoin)

Il regarda le châtain dans les yeux.

All I need is to look, in your eyes

(Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est de regarder dans tes yeux)

And I realise

(Et je réalise)

Baby you're not alone

(Bébé tu n'es pas seul)

Cause you're here with me

(Parce que tu es là avec moi)

Il finit la chanson en se concentrant sur les touches du piano.

And nothing ever gonna break us down

(Et rien ne pourra jamais nous briser)

Cause nothing can

(Parce que rien ne peut)

Keep me from lovin' you

(M'empêcher de t'aimer)

And you know it's true

(Et tu sais que c'est vrai)

It don't matter what I come to be

(Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je deviendrais)

Our love is all we need

(Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin)

To make it through

(Pour aller jusqu'au bout)

Après avoir terminé les dernières notes, il regarda la classe. Tous les membres du glee club applaudirent bruyamment, se levant pour acclamer sa performance, même la Latina qui semblait réticente au début.

Tous, sauf Kurt.

Le châtain fixait Blaine bouche bée, et ce dernier vit des larmes monter aux yeux du jeune homme. Avant que le brun n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, monsieur Schuester s'approcha de lui.

« Et bien, Blaine! Kurt a bien fait de t'amener ici! » dit-il d'un air enthousiaste.

« Bien que sa performance ait été vraisemblablement d'une grande qualité et remplie d'émotions, il me semble évident de vous faire remarquer qu'il manquait un peu de… »

« Merci Rachel, on s'en souviendra! » la coupa le professeur. Blaine sourit alors que la jeune fille prenait un air boudeur.

« Kurt m'avait dit que tu faisais parti de la chorale de ton ancien lycée… Mais pas que tu avais un tel niveau! » continua Schuester.

« Eh bien… Il faut dire que j'étais dans les Warblers… » Des murmures enthousiastes parvinrent à ses oreilles. « Et que j'étais plus ou moins leur soliste… » continua-t-il en rougissant.

Les murmures se transformèrent en exclamations. Schuester rit:

« Eh bien, ravi de t'avoir parmi nous maintenant! »

Les applaudissements reprirent, mêlés à des cris de joie. Il entendit un « Bienvenue, mec! » et sourit. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à coté de Kurt. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux, arborant toujours la même expression, avant de cligner des yeux et de regarder devant lui d'un air songeur.

* * *

C'était définitif. Il ne pourrait plus éviter Blaine, ni son sourire charmeur ou son regard mordoré. Peu importe les menaces de Karofsky, et tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de lui. Pas après tout ce que Blaine avait fait pour lui en si peu de temps. Il l'avait réconforté, et avait tenu bon même lorsqu'il s'était débattu en remarquant qu'il était dans les bras de celui qu'il n'avait justement pas le droit de toucher. Il l'avait soutenu, il l'avait encouragé, tout ça sans le contraindre à dire quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant cette chanson… C'était trop! Blaine ne pouvait pas faire tout ça pour lui, il le connaissait à peine! Il avait l'impression que tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai… Et pourtant, non, il ne rêvait pas! La main que Blaine posa doucement sur la sienne en était la preuve.

Il regarda le brun à nouveau, avant de sourire. Cela fit disparaitre le regard inquiet du jeune homme, qui le lui rendit. Il regarda à nouveau devant lui alors que Blaine relâchait sa main. Oui, peu importe ce que Karofsky pourra lui faire, il n'abandonnera pas, il se battra jusqu'au bout. Parce que maintenant il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul.

* * *

Kurt avait l'air d'avoir été bouleversé par sa chanson, et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il se passe, et qu'il le soutiendrait. En tant qu'ami. Car il n'y avait rien de plus, pas vrai?

Après la séance du glee club, il proposa à Kurt d'aller boire un café au Lima Bean. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir.

« Mais je pourrais juste te demander de m'attendre deux minutes? Apparemment Rachel a quelque chose « d'existentiel » à me dire. » déclara le châtain en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pas de problèmes » répondit-il en souriant. « Je t'attends juste à l'entrée. »

Il sortit de la salle, se dirigeant vers la sortie, quand tout à coup plusieurs joueurs de football arrivèrent et l'encerclèrent.

« Eh bien, Blaine… » Azimio prit la parole. Les joueurs se tenaient tout autour de lui, un verre rempli d'une boisson colorée dans la main.

« Alors comme ça, tu fais aussi parti de ceux qui aiment pousser la chansonnette? »

« Euh… Oui… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me déçois, Blaine. »

Celui-ci leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal?

« En plus, j'ai entendu dire que tu trainais avec cette petite tapette… Ce qui aggraverait encore plus ton cas… »

« Quoi? » Blaine dû prendre un moment pour comprendre de qui il parlait.« Kurt n'est pas une tapette! » dit-il en montant d'un ton et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors c'est vrai? » Le jeune afro-américain regarda les autres, avant de continuer:

« Eh bien dans ce cas… »

Tous les footballeurs jetèrent le contenu de leurs gobelets sur le jeune brun. Blaine sentit un liquide extrêmement froid lui arriver dessus. C'était tellement froid qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, alors que la boisson glissait dans son cou et s'infiltrait dans son T-shirt. Il resta immobile, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, autant à cause du geste d'Azimio et de ses compatriotes qu'à cause du liquide qui lui brûlait atrocement les yeux. C'était comme si on venait de le plonger la tête la première dans un bloc de glace. Version multicolore.

« Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, Blaine. Evite de rester avec ce genre de personnes. Surtout cette petite poufiasse »

Il s'éloigna, suivi de tous les autres footballeurs. Blaine resta planté là, toujours sous le choc... Et frigorifié.


	12. Frissons

Coucou les gens :D

Me voici avec le douzième chapitre :) Il est vraiment long, alors enjoyez bien :D

J'ai bien aimé voir que vous aviez tous aimé la partie _Not Alone_ du chapitre précédent, et que vous aviez tous eu peur pour Blaine (Enfin... Presque tous X)) Je suis super contente que ma fic vous procure de tel sentiments :D

Disclamer: RIB ont décidé de faire un petit break pour les vacances... Alors je ne pourrais pas encore leur demander tout de suite pour les personnages et la série... *snif*

Bref, bref, assez de blabla, place à la lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Frissons**

Kurt sortit de la salle en soupirant. Rachel avait voulu tout savoir sur la raison pour laquelle il était arrivé en retard, et surtout pourquoi il était arrivé en retard _avec Blaine_. Elle s'imaginait déjà toutes sortes de scénarios plus ou moins romantiques... Ou pire.

Il avait dû la convaincre qu'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, qu'il avait juste retrouvé Blaine qui ne savait pas comment venir à la salle de chant, et qu'il l'avait alors raccompagné jusque là. Mais qu'il ne s'était en tout cas rien passé de « romantique » avec lui.

La jeune brune avait finalement accepté de le croire, bien qu'elle semblait très déçue. Elle était certaine qu'il lui cachait quelque chose de sa relation avec le beau brun. Ce qui s'avérait être vrai. Mais pas de la manière dont elle pensait.

Il arrivait au coin du couloir, près de l'entrée, quand il vit Blaine, couvert de slushie, qui était comme tétanisé. Il s'apprêtait à aller l'aider, quand il vit quelqu'un accourir vers lui.

Karofsky.

« Blaine! Ça va? » Il semblait inquiet. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Oui, ça va aller, je vais… »

« Non, non, attends! Je vais chercher quelque chose pour te changer, et je reviens! »

« Euh… C'est bon… Je vais réussi à… »

« Je reviens tout de suite, attends-moi là! »

« Non, attends! Karofsky! »

Celui-ci partit en courant sans l'écouter. Le beau brun soupira.

Dès que Karofsky disparut à l'angle du couloir, Kurt se précipita vers Blaine.

* * *

« Blaine! »

« Kurt? » Le brun se retourna, et prit un air vraiment désolé, les larmes lui remontant aux yeux. « Oh, Kurt… Je suis tellement désolé! »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Blaine. » répondit-il.

Le châtain regarda autour de lui rapidement, avant de lui prendre les épaules et de le diriger vers les toilettes.

« Viens, on va dans celles des filles. Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure, et Karofsky n'osera jamais entre là. » Il avait un air décidé et un ton sans réplique.

Kurt ouvrit donc la porte des toilettes des filles et le poussa gentiment dedans, puis il la referma avec précaution.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Blaine. Il se sentait misérable, et aurait préféré que Kurt ne le voit pas dans cet état-là. Et cette stupide boisson lui brûlait les yeux.

Quand Kurt se tourna vers lui, il lut un air désolé dans ses yeux.

« C'était ton premier slushie, pas vrai? »

Il hocha la tête, les larmes continuant à tomber.

« Allez, viens, je vais t'enlever tout ça » dit-il d'une voix douce. Il le fit s'asseoir et pencha sa tête vers le lavabo. Il laissa couler l'eau sur ses cheveux, avant de commencer d'enlever les bouts de slushie qui s'y collaient d'une main experte.

« Tu verras, tu seras de nouveau tout beau, tout propre! Je suis devenu pro dans le nettoyage de slushie… »

Il ferma les yeux alors que les doigts fins de Kurt lui massaient doucement la tête. Il devrait peut-être renouveler l'expérience su slushie, finalement. Mais seulement si Kurt était dans les parages.

Quand Kurt s'éloigna, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Le châtain sortit un mouchoir et revint vers lui.

« Je vais encore te nettoyer le visage » lui dit-il alors qu'il mouillait son mouchoir. Il le lui passa ensuite doucement sur le visage, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Blaine le regarda alors qu'il s'occupait de lui. Le petit air appliqué qu'il avait pris le rendait encore plus adorable que d'habitude.

« Voilà! » Le châtain recula d'un pas puis le dévisagea, comme pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié, puis il fit un petit sourire, apparemment satisfait de son travail.

« Il faudrait encore voir pour tes vêtements… J'en ai dans mon casier, mais je suis pas sûr que… » Il marqua une pause, le regardant de haut en bas d'un œil critique. Blaine se sentit rougir sous son regard.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourra faire l'affaire. »

Blaine le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Je vais vite les chercher, ça te va? »

« Euh… »

Le châtain s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder.

« Je… Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Kurt le regarda avec étonnement, puis lui fit un sourire attendri.

« Bien sûr! Allez, viens. »

Il le suivit avec soulagement. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à rester seul dans ces toilettes: Il se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité avec le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Et il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, de peur que quelque chose lui arrive à nouveau. Il voulait le protéger. Juste s'assurer qu'il aille toujours bien.

Ils arrivèrent au casier du châtain, et celui-ci fouilla dans les nombreux vêtements qui s'y trouvaient, avant d'en sortir ce qu'il y cherchait. Il se retourna vers lui en tenant les vêtements à sa hauteur:

« Voilà, ça devrait t'a… »

Kurt s'arrêta brusquement et regarda derrière Blaine d'un air effrayé. Ses beaux yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes.

« Kurt? Tout va bien? » Il prit la main du châtain. « Kurt? »

Celui-ci eut l'air de suivre du regard quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, juste derrière lui, toujours avec la même expression. Puis tout à coup, il s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras.

« Kurt! » Il le retint, et regarda derrière lui pour voir ce qui pouvait rendre Kurt autant effrayé. Il vit juste une silhouette disparaitre au coin du couloir, sans avoir le temps de l'identifier. Il regarda Kurt d'un air inquiet. Le châtain pleurait à nouveau à chaudes larmes. Quoi qu'il se passait, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

« Viens, Kurt. On s'en va. » dit-il fermement. Il lui prit la main et le dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Kurt se laissa guider par Blaine. C'était la troisième fois de la journée qu'il lui tenait la main, et c'était quelque chose de tellement rassurant! A chaque fois il espérait que ça ne finisse jamais, qu'il ne la lui lâche pas avant… Très longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent vers la voiture du brun, et celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte du passager. Après un regard à Blaine, il s'installa sur le siège. Le brun ferma la portière puis fit le tour de la voiture avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui et de le regarder.

« Je te ramène chez toi, d'accord? » lui demanda Blaine. Kurt hocha la tête. Il baissa les yeux alors que Blaine le regardait toujours. Le jeune brun finit par se concentrer sur la route et à démarrer. Kurt se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et s'appuya contre la portière, laissant son regard s'égarer sur les traits du paysage qui défilait.

Il pensa à Karofsky. Alors qu'il voulait donner ses vêtements à Blaine, le footballeur était arrivé derrière le beau brun, et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il lui ferait payer de lui avoir volé Blaine. Karofsky avait ensuite halluciné quand Blaine lui avait pris la main, et son air menaçant était devenu de plus furieux. Il avait alors disparu, son regard jetant des éclairs. Après cela, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber dans les bras de Blaine en pleurant, bien qu'il savait que ça ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas.

Il pensa alors au beau brun. Tout était apaisant chez lui: Ses yeux, son sourire, ses mains… Même sa façon de conduire était rassurante! Il sourit tout à coup en pensant aux cheveux de son ami. Après les avoir lavés, la vérité capillaire de Blaine avait été dévoilée: Il était bouclé comme un mouton! Kurt dû s'avouer que de le voir comme cela renforçait son idée que Blaine était absolument magnifique. Il devrait lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas mettre de gel, vu qu'il était encore plus mignon de cette façon… Sans le lui expliquer en détails, bien sûr!

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser plus aux bouclettes de son ami, celui-ci lui toucha doucement le bras, le sortant de ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui. Tout à coup, il ressentit le besoin de ne pas affronter sa famille tout seul, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il voulait avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir, et pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer à la première remarque ou à la moindre question.

« Bien, alors… Je suppose que je vais rentrer moi aussi… » déclara le brun avec hésitation.

Et cette personne, qui par sa seule présence pourrait permettre à Kurt de se sentir plus fort, c'était Blaine.

« Kurt? »

Le châtain cligna des yeux, remarquant qu'il avait fixé le brun sans y prendre garde.

« Kurt, ça va? » redemanda le bouclé.

« Ne me laisse pas. » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Blaine le regarda d'un air surpris. Kurt lui, prit un air suppliant:

« S'il te plait? »

Le brun le regarda encore un instant, puis fit un petit sourire.

« D'accord, je t'accompagne. »

Kurt lui fit un sourire radieux, et un grand soulagement se lisait dans ses yeux. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Kurt courut pratiquement jusque vers Blaine, avant de lui prendre la main et de le tirer vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Blaine avait remarqué l'air préoccupé de Kurt durant le trajet, mais avait préféré ne rien dire, et laisser le châtain tranquille. Quand il en sentirait le besoin, Kurt lui racontera probablement les problèmes qui le tourmentaient. Il espérait en tout cas qu'un jour, le châtain aurait assez confiance en lui en lui pour lui partager ses soucis.

Blaine était vraiment épuisé après cette journée, et pensait donc rentrer chez lui, mais la moue adorable que Kurt avait pris avait dépassé sa fatigue. Il ne regrettait rien, après avoir vu l'air absolument ravi de Kurt. Et son sourire valait toutes les siestes du monde. Il souriait maintenant en se laissant entrainer par le châtain jusqu'à sa maison. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, celui-ci le regarda en souriant, avant de regarder son T-shirt. Il prit un air gêné:

« Oh… Tu es toujours… A cause de moi… »

Blaine baissa les yeux sur son T-shirt, puis sourit.

« C'est pas grave! J'ai toujours aimé la saveur raisin. »

Kurt sourit à nouveau, puis secoua la tête:

« Je vais te prêter quelque chose, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… Et puis, si mon père te voit comme ça… Tu risques gros. Très gros. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux, se sentant tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Surtout en se rappelant ce que Kurt lui avait dit à propos de la dispute entre lui et son père, le soir d'avant. Le châtain se mit à rire.

« Allez, viens! » lui dit-il.

Blaine suivit son ami alors qu'il entrait dans la maison. Il fut tout de suite conquis par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui s'en dégageait.

« C'est moi! » s'exclama le châtain.

« Ah, Kurt… » entendit Blaine. La voix masculine provenait de la salle d'à coté. « Finn est chez Rachel et Carole est allée faire quelques courses. Tu pourrais préparer le dîner? » continua la voix.

« Pas de problèmes! » répondit Kurt. « Oh, papa? J'ai ramené un ami, il peut manger avec nous, pas vrai? »

« Bien sûr! » répondit le père de Kurt. « Qui c'est? »

Le châtain sembla hésiter avant de répondre:

« Blaine. »

Il y eut tout à coup un silence. Blaine fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Kurt se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieure.

Soudain le père de Kurt apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était un homme chauve, assez baraqué, à l'air un peu bourru, qui portait une casquette de base-ball. Il se sentit alors inspecté de haut en bas, et vit le regard de l'homme s'attarder sur son T-shirt sale, ainsi que sur ses cheveux. « _Mince… Et si Kurt avait raison? Et je n'ai même plus de gel!_ » pensa-t-il. Il sentit un léger stress monter en lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt, qui semblait lui aussi appréhender le verdict de son père. Celui-ci déclara soudain:

« C'était ton premier slushie? »

Woaw. Quelle perspicacité! Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Il fixa bouche bée l'homme devant lui, avant que ses bonnes manières reprennent le dessus.

« Eh bien… Oui, en effet. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Il tendit ensuite la main vers le père de son ami:

« Blaine Anderson. Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur… »

L'homme regarda sa main un instant avant de la serrer.

« Hummel. Mais appelle-moi Burt. »

Hummel. Comme les poupées de porcelaine que sa mère collectionnait. Il était ravi de voir à quel point ce nom correspondait parfaitement à Kurt.

Blaine fit l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs.

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi le petit nouveau? » demanda le père.

« Oui, effectivement! Je viens d'être transféré de la Dalton Academy. »

« Bien… Alors, bienvenu chez moi! »

« Merci » dit Blaine, toujours avec le même sourire.

« Et fait attention à mon fils, d'accord? » Il s'approcha de Blaine, avant de continuer plus bas. « Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, alors si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit… »

Le sourire de Blaine s'atténua un peu.

« Papa! » s'exclama le châtain, qui avait fortement rougit. Burt le regarda, avant de revenir à Blaine.

« Fais gaffe. »

Il s'éloigna ensuite, un sourire satisfait sur le visage que les deux jeunes hommes ne virent pas. Blaine regarda alors Kurt, qui avait l'air extrêmement gêné. Le châtain prit la parole en se passant la main sur la nuque:

« Je suis désolé… Je pensais pas… Il est… »

« Ne t'excuses pas… » le coupa-t-il en souriant. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père qui tient à toi. »

Kurt fit un petit sourire timide. Blaine se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi adorable.

« Alors… Puisque j'ai été si gentiment invité à dîner ici ce soir… Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Kurt s'éclaira.

« Bien sûr! Viens. »

Il sourit, avant de suivre le châtain qui se dirigeait joyeusement vers la cuisine.


	13. Cauchemars

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde! :D

Me voilà (enfin) avec le 13ème chapitre :) Je sais que certains vont être contents à cause de la longueur qu'il fait... :)

Merci pour toutes vos petites ou grandes (ou vraiment très grandes X)) reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs :D

Disclamer: J'ai pas d'excuses... J'ai pas essayé de me battre contre RIB, j'ai pas eu le temps... Mais comme toujours... Never Say Never... It Could Happen ;P

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Kurt, qui était un véritable cordon-bleu, avait trouvé Blaine adorable: Il avait visiblement fait tout son possible pour l'aider pour le dîner, bien que cela se voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de manier les ustensiles de cuisine. Le brun avait plusieurs fois produit de petites catastrophes, et à chaque fois il avait prit un air si gêné que Kurt n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Avant de manger, Kurt était vite allé lui chercher un T-shirt de rechange, et Blaine en fut très reconnaissant.

Ils avaient ensuite passé à table, où Carole les avaient rejoints. Le brun semblait avoir beaucoup apprécié la présence de celle-ci. Ce qu'il comprenait très bien: Cette femme était la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ne pas aimer Carole. C'était impossible. Il était vraiment ravi qu'elle soit devenue sa belle-mère. Il pouvait se confier à elle facilement, la plupart du temps, mais, surtout, son père paraissait beaucoup plus heureux depuis qu'il était avec elle. Elle l'avait changé en bien, même s'il gardait de petites habitudes qui ne lui convenaient pas, comme regarder le football avec un pack de bières à proximité… Très mauvais pour son cœur.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que maintenant, il avait à nouveau quelqu'un sur qui se reposer pour ses soucis personnels, c'est-à-dire en plus grande partie les problèmes que lui posait parfois son fils. Kurt devait avouer qu'il ne lui avait pas toujours rendu la vie facile avec ses caprices de diva, toutes ses manies avec les crèmes et son amour des vêtements. Et encore moins avec les problèmes qu'ils avaient au lycée. A cause de sa personnalité. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était plus un fardeau autant lourd qu'i peine un an en arrière. Grâce à Carole.

Après le dîner, Kurt et Blaine s'installèrent devant un film, avec l'accord de Burt. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le canapé, chacun à une extrémité de celui-ci. Le père de Kurt remarqua cela et décida alors de les laisser tranquilles, car il ne risquait apparemment pas d'arriver quelque chose. Blaine était juste un ami. Rien de plus.

Cependant, durant le film, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent instinctivement, sans même y faire attention, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient choisi de regarder un film romantique. En fait, Kurt avait insisté pour le regarder, car il était un grand fan de ce genre de films. Blaine avait accepté, après un peu de réticence, et avait finalement avoué que lui aussi appréciait les films « à l'eau de rose ».

Alors que la plus belle scène du film arrivait, Kurt s'en réjouissait déjà, comme il avait vu ce film déjà de nombreuses fois. Il était complètement captivé, comme à chaque fois. Lorsque finalement les deux personnages s'embrassèrent, Kurt pris la main de Blaine sans le remarquer, et sans voir non plus le regard étonné et heureux du jeune brun. Ils restèrent donc dans cette position jusqu'à la fin du film.

Burt, qui passait par là, sans même avoir l'intention de les surveiller, vit les deux jeunes hommes l'un à coté de l'autre, main dans la main. Il écarquilla les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il décida de les laisser, pour l'instant, car il savait combien Kurt pouvait s'énerver si on lui parlait alors qu'il regardait un film. Surtout un de ce genre là, avec plein de fleurs et de cœurs partout. Mais il se promit de leur parler. D'homme à hommes.

Lorsque la dernière scène du film se termina, Kurt poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ce film! Il ne s'en lassera jamais. Il regarda Blaine avec un sourire. Celui-ci le fixait, sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il. « Tu n'as pas aimé le film? »

« Si, si. Il était magnifique » sourit Blaine. Kurt agrandit son sourire.

« Vraiment? En fait, c'est un de mes films préférés… » dit-il en rougissant. « Alors j'avais peur que tu me trouve débile, ou que tu n'aimes pas… »

Blaine le regardait toujours, et son sourire n'avait pas disparu. Sous l'insistance de son regard, il baissa les yeux, intimidé. Et il vit sa main dans celle de Blaine. Ou plutôt celle du brun dans la sienne. Il l'enleva précipitamment, et rougit encore plus. «_ J'y crois pas!_ » pensa Kurt. «_ Comment est-ce que j'ai pu prendre sa main? Et pendant un film romantique en plus? Il va réussir à croire que… Et c'est vrai. C'est ça le pire._ »

Il avait envie de se donner des baffes. Il n'avait jamais réussi à cacher ses sentiments, et avait été extrêmement naïf de croire qu'avec Blaine cela serait différent. Surtout en regardant un film sentimental. Et encore plus vu le nombre de fois que le brun l'avait déjà vu craquer. En seulement deux jours. Il l'avait déjà vu dans pratiquement tous ses états. Alors il était encore plus difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Il s'attendait à ce que Blaine lui sorte une remarque moqueuse, ou en tout cas qu'il lui rit au nez. Mais rien ne se passa. Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de relever les yeux vers son ami.

Blaine n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder, et une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Le brun lui prit la main, et il prit la parole:

« Kurt, je… »

Un toussotement le fit s'arrêter. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte. Kurt enleva à nouveau sa main vivement. Le père de Kurt se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Alors les garçons… Bon film? »

Blaine fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur.

« Oui, il était vraiment bien! C'est Kurt, il a de très bons goûts… »

« Il paraît… Film romantique, pas vrai? »

« Euh… Oui… » répondit Blaine.

Kurt voyait exactement où son père voulait en venir. Il les avaient vus. Main dans la main. Ça allait faire mal. Très mal.

« Papa… » commença-t-il. Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil d'avertissement, et il se tût immédiatement, en baissant les yeux. D'accord, ça allait vraiment faire mal.

« Dites-moi… » continua Burt. « Depuis quand vous vous connaissez, déjà? Hier? »

« Euh… Oui. Oui, c'est ça… » répondit Blaine avec hésitation.

« Bien. Donc, les deux, vous n'êtes que des amis, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y a rien de spécial, entre vous? »

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent en même temps.

« Papa! » s'exclama le châtain. Cette fois, c'était définitif. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Blaine en face. Le fait de lui avoir tenu la main, ce n'était rien, par rapport à ce que son père lui faisait subir maintenant.

« D'accord, d'accord… C'était juste une question… »

Kurt remarqua que son père avait l'air très satisfait de la gêne qu'il provoquait.

« Bon… Kurt, je remarque que tu n'as pas choisi le film le moins long. » continua Burt en regardant sa montre.

« Non… Mais c'est mon film… »

« Préféré, oui, je sais. » coupa son père. « Mais maintenant, il est vraiment tard… » ajouta-t-il en regardant Blaine. Celui-ci avait toujours un air gêné.

« Alors je vais y aller, monsieur Hummel, je ne voudrais pas vous… »

« Non. » coupa-t-il à nouveau. « Justement. Je n'ai pas envie que tu conduises à cette heure. Je ne voudrais pas que Kurt le fasse. »

« Mais monsieur… » tenta Blaine.

« C'est pour ça que tu restes dormir ici, mon petit gars. »

Kurt releva la tête tout à coup.

« Vraiment? » demanda le brun. Kurt avait l'air autant surpris que Blaine.

« Mais je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger, monsieur! »

« Tu ne me déranges pas, gamin. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Kurt vit Blaine faire un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur… »

« Burt. »

« … Burt. Merci. »

« Vu que vous n'êtes que des amis, je suppose que je vais vous laisser dormir dans la même chambre… Mais tu dormiras sur le canapé, d'accord? »

« Pas de problèmes! » répondit le bouclé en rougissant.

« Bien. Oh, et si j'entends le moindre bruit suspect pendant la nuit… Tu aurais meilleur temps de ne pas te montrer à moi pendant longtemps. Compris? »

« Euh, oui, oui… »

Kurt prit sa tête dans ses mains avant de la secouer lentement. Burt regarda les deux jeunes hommes pendant un instant, avant de s'éloigner.

« Bonne nuit monsieur… Burt! »

« Mmmh. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Le père de Kurt n'était pas autant méchant que ce qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Sous ses airs robustes, il cachait un cœur d'or. Blaine l'appréciait beaucoup.

Il savait que sa mère n'aimerait sûrement pas non plus qu'il conduise autant tard, cela lui enlevait donc un grand poids de culpabilité. Et il allait dormir dans la chambre de Kurt! Ça ne voulait rien dire, et Kurt et lui n'étaient rien d'autre que des amis. Mais ça avait une sorte d'importance pour lui. Il ne pourrait expliquer pourquoi. C'était encore plus important après avoir vu ce film, et que Kurt lui avait pris la main. Il adorait les mains de Kurt. Elles avaient un pouvoir… Un pouvoir de… Et bien, tout simplement, il était heureux quand il lui tenait la main.

Ils descendirent donc dans la chambre de Kurt. Le châtain lui dit qu'il allait se préparer pour la nuit sans le regarder. Blaine en profita pour observer la décoration. Il appréciait beaucoup l'ambiance de la chambre. Elle était magnifique, elle était… Elle était Kurt.

Celui-ci revint et alla s'installer dans son lit en évitant son regard. Blaine sourit. Il était vraiment adorable.

« Kurt… »

« Oui…? »

Kurt ne le regarda pas. Blaine alla s'asseoir sur le lit du châtain, et celui-ci se raidit, semblant tout à coup extrêmement intéressé par l'état de ses mains.

« Kurt, s'il te plait. » Le châtain ne réagit pas. « Regarde-moi. »

Comme Kurt ne fit pas un mouvement, il soupira en souriant.

« Kurt, tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir honte de ton père. Il ne veut que ton bien! »

Le châtain se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu sais… Si mon père m'accordait autant d'importance, s'il se souciait de moi comme cela, j'en serais vraiment content… »

Kurt sembla vouloir le regarder, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur le mur devant lui.

« C'est une preuve d'amour, Kurt. C'est sa façon à lui de te montrer qu'il t'aime, parce qu'il tient à toi. »

Kurt finit enfin par le regarder à nouveau.

« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Blaine sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Il regarda Kurt un instant, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le canapé.

« Blaine? »

Il se retourna vers le châtain.

« Merci. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Blaine sourit encore plus. Il alla se coucher dans le canapé.

« Bonne nuit, Blaine. »

« Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Blaine se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il se rappela soudain qu'il était chez son nouvel ami. Il sourit en se recouchant.

Tout à coup, il entendit des sanglots. Il se redressa subitement.

« Kurt? » chuchota-t-il.

Comme celui-ci ne répondit rien, Blaine regarda dans la direction du châtain, et après s'être habitué à l'obscurité, il le vit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, toujours en train de sangloter.

« Kurt? » redemanda-t-il.

« Non. » entendit-il à travers les sanglots. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Blaine s'inquiéta de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il se leva et s'approcha du châtain, puis s'assit au bord du lit de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il esquissa un geste vers lui, Kurt s'éloigna à l'autre bout du lit et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui.

« Kurt, je ne te ferai aucun mal, tu le sais. »

Il observa d'un œil inquiet le jeune homme qui se mit à trembler. Il resta immobile, pour montrer à Kurt qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit la parole:

« Kurt, si tu veux, tu peux me parler… Et si ce n'est pas à moi, peu importe! »

Il regarda Kurt qui avait arrêté de trembler.

« Mais je t'en prie… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu ne peux pas vivre continuellement dans la peur. »

Après un moment de silence, Kurt se tourna lentement vers lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lire dans ses beaux yeux bleus: De la peur, oui. Mais aussi… De l'espoir?

Tout à coup, le châtain tendit les bras vers lui, comme un petit garçon qui attend que sa maman le prenne dans ses bras. Avec le même regard de petit chiot, aussi. Blaine n'hésita pas longtemps avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il le berça ensuite doucement, tout en lui passant la main dans le dos.

« Ça va aller, Kurt. Je te le promets. »

Le châtain se pelotonna encore plus contre lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Blaine se mit à fredonner la chanson qu'il avait chantée à peine quelques heures auparavant. Il vit Kurt fermer les yeux, et décida de le coucher dans son lit. Il l'allongea doucement, tout en continuant à fredonner, et tira la couverture sur le châtain.

Lorsqu'il fit mine de vouloir se lever, Kurt le retint doucement par le poignet. Il regarda le jeune homme à moitié endormi, qui ne semblait pas près à vouloir le laisser partir. Il essaya de retirer doucement la main du châtain, mais celui-ci resserra l'emprise sur son poignet.

« Reste avec moi… » murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Blaine l'observa quelques instants, puis finalement sourit d'un air attendri. Il s'allongea donc à coté de lui, se glissant sous les couvertures. Il le regarda, hésitant, avant de passer ses bras autour de Kurt. Celui-ci fit un petit sourire et posa à nouveau sa tête contre son torse.

Blaine essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se sentait tellement bien, là, tout contre Kurt… Il imagina ce que cela serait de le serrer comme cela chaque soir, jusqu'à… Toujours.

Le souffle du châtain se fit plus régulier. Blaine regarda le jeune homme endormi, et vit une fois de plus à quel point il était magnifique. Le sourire du châtain ne s'était pas effacé. Le brun repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur le front de Kurt. Il l'observa ensuite un instant, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

Il ferma les yeux, avant de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, et de se mettre à rêver de yeux bleus, d'arcs-en ciel version slushie, et de poupées de porcelaine.


	14. Désillusion

Coucou chers gens! :D

Me voilà _enfin_ avec le quatorzième chapitre! :D Et accrochez-vous bien, parce que je me suis surpassée sur la longueur de celui-ci (équivalent de 10 pages sur works X))

D'ailleurs, je suis désolée... Mais je ne pourrai pas publier le prochain chapitre avant la semaine prochaine... Trop à faire :) 'est en fait pour ça que vous avez un si long chapitre... Mais chuuut. C'est un secret :)

A part ça, vous êtes géniaux! :D On a dépassé la barre des 100 reviews... Et en 13 chapitres! :D Awesome! :)

Disclamer: RIB n'ont pas répondu à mes mails... Et quand je les croisent, ils m'évitent... :( Je crois que je les ai vexés, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Bref, bref... Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Désillusion**

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentait étrangement bien. D'habitude, il se réveillait difficilement, comme ses nuits étaient divisées entre ses cauchemars et ses pleurs. Mais là… Tout allait bien.

Tout à coup, une paire de bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

Blaine. Blaine était dans le même lit que lui. _Blaine_ qui le serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

Kurt s'attendait à ce que le beau brun se transforme en monstre, ou qu'il disparaisse. Ou peut-être qu'il allait simplement se réveiller. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Kurt leva doucement sa main et la passa gentiment dans les boucles du brun, pour voir s'il était vraiment réel. Et il l'était. Et ses boucles étaient incroyablement douces. Il glissa ensuite sa main sur la joue du brun, qui était tout autant douce. Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant, lorsque Blaine remua légèrement dans son sommeil. Mais le beau brun se contenta de murmurer quelques mots avant de resserrer son étreinte sur lui. Kurt sourit: Il était adorable.

Il se souvint tout à coup de la raison pourquoi Blaine était venu dans son lit. Il réprima un frisson. Il regarda à nouveau le brun, puis rapprocha son visage de celui-ci et lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Merci, Blaine. » Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, ce qui fit sourire Blaine dans son sommeil. Kurt reposa ensuite sa tête et se blottit contre lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant bien. Il ferma les yeux en souriant.

Quelques instants plus tard, il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux en entendant une exclamation étouffée. Il tourna la tête vers les escaliers, mais il ne vit qu'une ombre disparaitre. Une _grande_ ombre…

«_ Finn!_ » pensa-t-il avec agacement. « _Je vais le tuer. Vraiment._ »

Il reposa sa tête sur Blaine.

« _Mais pas tout de suite…_ » pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il inspira, pour pouvoir mieux sentir la douce odeur du brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon! Il sourit encore plus et serra Blaine dans ses bras encore plus. Mais soudain son sourire s'effaça.

Finn.

Il les avait vus. Et le connaissant, il n'allait pas se gêner pour aller tout raconter à Burt. S'il lui disait qu'ils étaient dans le même lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Ça allait mal se passer. Et si… Et si il avait vu plus? Si son père apprenait qu'il y avait eu des caresses et des baisers, même à sens unique… Oups. Deux meurtres en une journée, c'était beaucoup, quand même…

« Blaine! » chuchota-t-il. Le brun se pelotonna contre lui. « Blaine, réveilles-toi! »

Il le secoua doucement.

« Mmmh… Encore deux minutes… » marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

_Deux minutes_. Bien que Blaine soit absolument adorable en ce moment. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à les lui accorder.

« Non, Blaine… Il faut te lever. Je crois qu'on va avoir… »

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Et pas n'importe quel quelqu'un.

« _On est fichus._ » pensa le châtain en prenant une inspiration. Il secoua à nouveau Blaine, qui était toujours dans ses bras.

« Blaine, il… Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Mmmh? »

Il finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux, les laissant entrouverts à cause de la lumière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il en se passant la main sur la joue.

Kurt fit un léger coup de tête en direction de l'entrée. Blaine porta son regard vers les escaliers et se figea. Il regarda à nouveau Kurt, qui fit une petite grimace. Blaine lui prit alors la main, et lui donna un regard d'encouragement. Il n'avait rien besoin de plus pour affronter son père.

« Alors, les garçons… »

Sa voix était calme et posée, mais Kurt sentit la colère qui s'y cachait.

« Vous n'avez pas une petite explication à me donner? »

« Je peux tout t'expliquer, papa… J'ai juste… J'étais… Euh… »

Il regarda Blaine, lui demandant son aide silencieusement.

« Monsieur… Euh, Burt. » Blaine regarda Kurt. « En fait, je… C'était ma faute. »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui, je… J'ai fait un cauchemar, alors Kurt… Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le rejoindre… »

« Vraiment? »

Kurt observa son père. Il regardait Blaine d'un air suspicieux.

« Alors je devrais te croire quand tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé dans cette pièce? Vous avez juste… _Dormi_? »

« Je vous le promets, monsieur. »

Blaine regardait Burt dans les yeux. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère. Ce qui était normal, vu qu'ils n'avaient _vraiment _fait que dormir. Burt remarqua lui aussi l'air franc du bouclé.

« Bien… » dit-il lentement. « Je veux bien te croire… Mais c'est la dernière fois que je vois quelque chose du genre dans ma maison, d'accord? »

« D'accord. »

Blaine soutint le regard du père de Kurt. Celui-ci finit par se retourner et à remonter les escaliers.

« Le petit déj' est prêt, si jamais… » annonça-t-il.

« D'accord, merci! » répondit le brun.

Après que son père ait refermé la porte, Kurt le regarda.

« Woaw. Je… Woaw. Je crois vraiment qu'il t'aime bien. Sinon il aurait argumenté pendant une heure sur ta « mauvaise conduite ». » dit-il d'un air admiratif.

Blaine fit un petit sourire, le regardant dans les yeux. Kurt faillit se perdre dans les reflets dorés.

« Euh… Bien dormi? » bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Le brun hocha la tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Et toi? Je veux dire… Tu n'as pas fait d'autres cauchemars? »

Une lueur inquiète brillait dans ses yeux. Kurt sentit sa respiration se couper.

« Euh… Je… »

« Je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant ton père… Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu vis exactement en ce moment… »

Kurt lu une envie d'en savoir plus sur son visage. Il remua légèrement, gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ou comment. Et surtout il n'avait pas envie d'en dire trop.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me l'expliquer, c'est pas grave, Kurt. »

Kurt le regarda d'un air embarrassé.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, d'accord? » continua-t-il. « _J'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra pour toi._ » pensa-t-il.

Kurt le regarda un instant, puis soudain le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant dans un câlin.

« Merci, Blaine. »

Le brun eut l'air un peu surpris.

« Je… De rien. »

Kurt resta un moment dans les bras chaleureux de son ami, avant de se reculer en rougissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris?

Blaine le regardait. Il y avait à nouveau cette étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

« Kurt, je… »

Il se fit couper par quelqu'un qui les appelait.

« Kurt? Et…euh… Le Hobbit? »

« Blaine. » dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais! C'est ça… Blaine. Faudrait que vous veniez. Sinon Burt va croire qu'il se passe… Des choses, ici. »

« On arrive, Finn. » déclara le châtain.

« D'accord, mais faîtes vite. Burt va m'arracher la tête, sinon. »

Kurt secoua la tête. Finn était très gentil. Vraiment. Mais un peu bête. Juste un petit peu. En même temps… Peut-être qu'il en avait besoin, pour supporter Rachel. Il se tourna vers Blaine.

« Tu voulais me dire…? »

Le brun rougit.

« Oh. Rien…Rien. C'était pas important. »

Il baissa les yeux. Kurt leva légèrement un sourcil.

« D'accord… Alors, allons-y… Avant que mon père s'arrache les cheveux. »

Il fit un sourire satisfait lorsque Blaine éclata de rire, avant de se lever et de monter les escaliers, suivit du beau brun.

* * *

Ils passèrent tout le petit déjeuner à rire et à s'embêter gentiment, sous l'œil interrogatif de Finn, suspicieux de Burt, et attendri de Carole.

Kurt prêta à Blaine d'autres vêtements, ainsi que son tube de gel, après qu'il ait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre au lycée sans, malgré les protestations de son ami. Ils se rendirent ensuite à McKinley dans la voiture de Blaine, comme Kurt avait laissé la sienne au lycée le jour d'avant. Ils rigolèrent durant tout le trajet et Kurt lui expliqua les spécificités de chacun des membres du glee club.

Ils arrivèrent finalement vers le bâtiment scolaire, trop vite, et se séparèrent à grand regret, n'ayant à nouveau aucun cours en commun.

Durant les cours, Blaine pensa à Kurt. Passer la nuit chez lui a été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée durant cette année. En fait, le rencontrer avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé de toute sa vie. Il pensa en souriant au nombre de fois où ils s'étaient tenus la main, serrés dans les bras, ou tout simplement regardés. Et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant ri ces derniers temps.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui dire à quel point il l'appréciait, mais avait à chaque fois été interrompu par quelqu'un: Le père de Kurt, puis ensuite son demi-frère… Mais peut-être que c'était une bonne chose. Peut-être que Kurt n'était pas prêt pour une relation. Si ça se trouve, il ne l'appréciait même pas de la même manière. Ses yeux s'assombrirent à cette pensée. Il garda une expression triste, en imaginant qu'il s'était fait des idées. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours, après tout.

Il pensait toujours à ses doutes, en se rendant au deuxième cours, lorsqu'il vit Kurt. Tout le visage du châtain s'éclaira dès qu'il le vit, et le jeune homme lui fit un petit signe. Blaine le lui rendit en souriant.

A chaque pause, il rencontra Kurt, qui avait à chaque fois un petit geste pour lui: Un sourire, un regard, un petit signe de la main. A un instant même, alors qu'ils se croisaient, sa main effleura la sienne un peu plus que nécessaire. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de chacun de ces gestes, aussi minimes soient-ils. A chaque fois, ses doutes se dissipaient un peu plus.

Durant le dernier cours de la matinée, Blaine n'arrêta pas d'inspirer discrètement, afin de sentir l'odeur de ses vêtements. Qui sentaient bon. Qui sentaient Kurt.

Les minutes lui paressèrent des heures, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonce la pause déjeuner. Dès qu'elle se fit retentir, il rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Il se rendit vite à son casier afin de ranger ses livres.

« Hé, Blaine! »

Il se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

« Oh. Karofsky… »

Il prit un air gêné: Le jeune homme avait quand même voulu l'aider, le jour précédent… Et il avait disparu avant que le footballeur n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

« Alors, tu vas mieux? Tu t'es remis de ton slushie? »

« Oh oui, t'en fais pas! » lui dit-il en souriant, soulagé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Le grand brun lui rendit son sourire.

« Kurt m'a aidé, alors tout va bien. » continua-t-il.

Le sourire de Karofsky s'atténua.

« Ah, vraiment? » déclara-t-il.

« Oui, il est vraiment génial. » Le regard de Blaine pétillait de petits éclats d'or.

Karofsky le regarda alors qu'il rangeait ses livres.

« Tu devrais pas rester avec lui, Blaine. » finit-il par dire d'une voix froide.

L'expression joyeuse de Blaine s'atténua un peu.

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il d'une voix surprise.

Le footballeur le regarda dans les yeux.

« Parce qu'il ne fera que de te faire souffrir. »

Le beau brun fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Kurt est la personne la plus gentille et attentionnée que je connaisse. » déclara-t-il.

Karofsky secoua la tête:

« Mais il ne te donnera jamais ce que tu aimerais. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aimerais? » demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Son amour. »

Blaine sentit son souffle se couper.

« Q…Quoi? » balbutia-t-il. « Je… Je comprends pas… »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comme tu le regardes? » demanda Karofsky avec un petit sourire en coin. Blaine baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Mais je veux te prévenir… Même s'il te le fait croire de toutes les manières possibles, il ne voudra jamais être plus qu'un ami pour toi. Et encore…Peut-être qu'il ne veut même pas de toi comme ami, et qu'il se sert juste de toi… Pour une raison quelconque. »

Blaine le regarda d'un air dévasté.

« Mais… Arrêtes… Me dis pas n'importe quoi… » dit-il d'une vois hésitante.

« Je te parle par expérience, Blaine. »

Le beau brun le regarda avec de grands yeux, extrêmement surpris.

« Quoi? Toi? Tu… »

« Je l'aimais, oui. » coupa le grand jeune homme. Blaine était bouche bée.

« Mais il m'a repoussé. J'ai souffert pendant des mois, en le voyant chaque jour, m'ignorant, m'évitant même… Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que je ressentais. »

Blaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regardait dans le vide en respirant difficilement.

« J'aimerais juste t'éviter ça. Il n'a pas le droit de te faire souffrir comme il l'a fait pour moi. »

Blaine releva les yeux vers le footballeur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible!

« Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça… Si tu veux me parler, je serai là, ok? »

Blaine hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas dire un mot. Ses yeux se remplirent lentement de larmes.

« Allez… On se voit peut-être plus tard? » dit Karofsky d'une voix désolée. Il lui donna une petite tape hésitante sur l'épaule, avant de s'éloigner.

Blaine resta là un moment, les yeux dans le vague, un air triste sur le visage. Il finit pas essuyer les larmes qui avaient doucement coulées sur ses joues, et se mit en route pour la cafétéria.

* * *

Kurt regarda pour la quinzième fois l'entrée de la cafétéria. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son ami arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il commençait gentiment à avoir peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

Il l'avait croisé à chaque pause, ce qui lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. A chaque fois qu'il avait vu le sourire de Blaine, il s'était senti revigoré pour le prochain cours. Il remarqua à quel point il ne pouvait bientôt plus être séparé du beau brun. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, en soi. Il lui avait manqué durant cette matinée, de ne pas l'avoir à ses cotés, ne pas être en sa présence rassurante en continu… Il se réjouissait donc de pouvoir rester avec lui plus longtemps pendant le déjeuner.

Mais Blaine n'arrivait pas. Et ça l'inquiétait. Rachel n'était même pas là pour le distraire avec ses remarques incessantes. Elle avait préféré aller manger avec son géant de petit-ami…

Il releva à nouveau les yeux vers l'entrée, et son visage s'éclaira en voyant que le brun venait de franchir la porte. Mais il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vit Blaine se servir lentement, trop lentement, et quand il se retourna, il le vit hésiter.

* * *

« Blaine! »

L'interpellé ferma les yeux une seconde en entendant cette voix qu'il aimait tant l'appeler. Il avait espéré que le châtain ne l'aperçoive pas, pour qu'il puisse rester loin de lui. Même s'il n'en avait pas réellement envie.

Il regarda Kurt qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher en souriant. Il prit une inspiration, avant d'afficher un sourire et de s'approcher de lui.

« Blaine! Je me demandais ce qu'il t'arrivait! » déclara le châtain alors que le brun s'asseyait.

« Oh, c'est rien… Juste un prof qui voulait me parler… » répondit-il, gardant toujours le sourire. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers son assiette. Il se sentit observé par Kurt, puis soudain celui-ci lui prit la main. Il releva les yeux pour regarder le châtain, ignorant la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahi.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda Kurt d'un air préoccupé.

Le cœur de Blaine se mit à battre plus vite. « Même s'il te le fait croire… » Il chassa cette pensée qu'il espérait tellement être fausse.

« Rien… Tout va bien! » sourit-il. Il remarqua que sa voix avait un peu trop tremblée, malgré ses efforts pour l'éviter. Il savait que Kurt ne le croyait pas. Mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder fixement, puis lâcha sa main.

« Très bien… » dit le châtain d'une voix qui affirmait le contraire. « Alors… Comment s'est passé ta matinée? »

Blaine répondit avec soulagement à cette question. Ils parlèrent ensuite des profs, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire aux imitations de son ami. Qui étaient plutôt pas mal, d'ailleurs. Heureusement, Kurt ne sembla plus se préoccuper de son état lorsqu'il était arrivé. Heureusement.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau pour les cours de l'après-midi, et Blaine était à nouveau de bonne humeur. Karofsky devait se tromper. Kurt n'était pas du tout du genre à se servir des autres à ses propres fins. Et il espérait voir juste lorsqu'il croisait les yeux bleus du châtain, et qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur particulière… Mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la petite voix qui lui rappelait sans cesse les paroles du footballeur.

Celui-ci s'assit à coté de lui durant le dernier cours.

« Alors, tu l'as revu? » demanda Karofsky.

« Oui, j'ai mangé avec lui. » répondit Blaine en ouvrant son cahier pour prendre note de ce que le professeur était en train de dire.

« Et…? » Karofsky le regardait attentivement.

« Et il était aussi drôle, gentil et adorable que d'habitude. » déclara le beau brun en écrivant se qui était inscrit au tableau. Comme le footballeur ne dit plus rien, mais continuait à l'observer, Blaine se tourna vers lui, et le regarda en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Blaine… Fais attention. »

Celui-ci fit un petit soupir et détourna les yeux d'un air exaspéré, avant de recommencer à prendre des notes.

« Ne t'attaches pas trop à lui… Ça te feras encore plus de mal. »

Blaine continua d'écrire faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. « De toute façon… C'est déjà trop tard, pour l'attachement. » pensa-t-il.

Mais il pensa pendant toute la fin du cours à ses paroles. Karofsky avait vraiment l'air de ne pas vouloir qu'il souffre. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Kurt puisse lui vouloir le moindre mal. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il sortit de la classe en évitant le regard de Karofsky.

« N'oublies pas, je suis là, si t'en a besoin. » déclara simplement celui-ci. Blaine lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il s'en alla en direction de l'entrée où Kurt devait l'attendre.

En s'approchant, il le vit qui parlait avec animation avec Rachel. Il fit un petit sourire. Leur amitié était vraiment spéciale: Ils ne faisaient que de se disputer, mais s'entendait pourtant à merveille. C'était vraiment drôle à voir, d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des deux amis, il entendit des bribes de leur conversation.

« … Avec Blaine. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, Rachel! » s'écria Kurt.

« Tu m'as pourtant dit que… » tenta la brune.

« Non. Et d'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute. Il se fait des idées, c'est tout. »

Le cœur de Blaine s'arrêta.

« Mais Kurt… Tu ne peux pas faire comme si…. »

« Rachel! » coupa Kurt en criant. Il baissa ensuite la voix, de sorte que Blaine ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit. Mais il en avait entendu assez.

Il s'éloigna, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il erra un moment dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, et pensant aux paroles de Kurt et de son amie. Tout à coup, il fit demi tour, et se rendit dans les vestiaire, où il trouva Karofsky.

« Ça vaut toujours, ta proposition d'entrer dans l'équipe? »

* * *

**S'il vous plait, ne me jetez pas trop de pierres... (_Don't kill me, I'm nice_, comme dirait l'autre...) D'ailleurs, si vous me tuez, vous aurez jamais la suite... ;) A vous de choisir :) (Mais choisissez bien, hein? _Please_... *regard de chiot battu*)**


	15. Quiproquo

Coucou les gens! :D

Contrairement à ce qu'on dit, les Suisses ne sont pas toujours à l'heure... Donc voilà, me voici, super tard :/ Et en plus, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez me tuer avec la fin de mon chapitre précédent XD Mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est pratiquement autant long que celui d'avant... :)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, mis en alerte, en favori, encouragé,... Je vous aime :)

*petiteannonce* Vu que certains de mes (presque les miens :P) personnages ont reçus de la part de quelques uns d'entre vous de sérieuses menaces, je recherche un poney rose, pour pouvoir remplacer un certain footballeur, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose avant la fin de ma fic... (Voilà, Gwendo, je t'avais bien dit que je trouverais une solution pour ce poney :D)

Disclamer: Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est presque mes personnages... _Presque_ :)

Bref, bien assez de blablatage et de n'importe quoi... Place à la lecture :D (Enfin! :))

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Quiproquo**

Kurt, après les derniers cours de la journée, devait attendre son nouvel ami devant l'entrée. Ils avaient prévu de se rendre au Lima Bean, pour pouvoir à nouveau discuter, rien que les deux. Kurt appréciait vraiment ces moments passé seul à seul. Il se sentait de plus en plus confiant dans la présence du brun, et adorait l'entendre parler pendant des heures. D'ailleurs, sa voix rendait tout ce qu'il disait encore plus intéressant. Il savait que c'était complètement niais, mais n'en avait absolument rien à faire: Il aimait la voix de Blaine, voilà tout. Et pas que sa voix, à vrai dire… Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autant intéressant et talentueux que Blaine. A coté de lui, tous ses précédents « coups de cœur » avaient bien peu fière allure. Il en venait à se demander comment il avait pu un jour tomber amoureux de Finn. Blaine était tellement différent du quaterback! Il avait tellement plus de qualités, de gentillesse, d'intelligence… D'intelligence plus que tout, en fait.

Finalement, la vie faisait bien les choses: Heureusement que Finn était tombé sous le charme de Rachel! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait, maintenant, s'il sortait avec le grand jeune homme…? Ce qu'il savait être impossible… Mais quand même. Il n'aurait jamais fait forcément attention à Blaine, il ne l'aurait peut-être même jamais rencontré… Il se rendait compte à quel point sa vie pourrait être différente. Et ne pas avoir Blaine dans sa vie lui paraissait impossible à présent. Même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami… Pour l'instant.

Le châtain attendait donc patiemment à l'entrée, se sachant en avance, lorsque Rachel eut tout à coup la mauvaise idée de venir le rejoindre.

« Kurt! »

« Rachel… » soupira le châtain. « Je suis désolé, mais ce soir je vais au Lima Bean avec Blaine… Donc je peux pas… »

« Oui, justement. Je voulais te parler de ce _Blaine_… » coupa la brune.

Kurt plissa les yeux et la regarda d'un air méfiant.

« Rachel, je suis pas sûr que… »

« Si, Kurt. Moi je suis sûre. »

La jeune fille le fixait d'un air mi-vexé, mi-excitée.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que vous en étiez aussi loin, Blaine et toi? »

« Quoi? » Le châtain la regarda d'un air stupéfait. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, entre vous deux, mais pas que c'était sérieux à ce point-là! »

« Attends, attends… Je te suit pas, là… »

« Kurt, ne fais pas l'innocent… »

« Mais pour quoi? » demanda Kurt d'un air perdu.

La jolie brune soupira:

« Kurt… Tous ces regards, ces sourires… »

« On est seulement amis, Rachel! » soupira Kurt.

« …Ces petits gestes… » continua-t-elle sans l'écouter. « Vous ne vous quittez plus d'une semelle depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés! »

« On s'apprécie beaucoup, c'est tout! Et on a beaucoup de points en commun, alors… »

« Et le fait que Blaine porte _tes_ vêtements, aujourd'hui…? »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et commença à rougir.

« Ah! Tu ne peux plus nier, Kurt! Les amis ne se prêtent pas leurs vêtements comme ça, encore moins après avoir dormi chez l'autre… » déclara Rachel d'un air triomphant.

« Quoi? Mais comment… »

Kurt se figea soudain en pensant à son demi-frère et à son exclamation étouffée.

« Rachel, quoi que ton stupide petit-ami ait pu te raconter, ce n'était pas vrai, d'accord? »

« Tu vois comme tu es sur la défensive! Il a dû se passer quelque chose, cette nuit… » dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

« Mais pas du tout! » s'écria Kurt, exaspéré.

« Tu dors dans le même lit que tes amis, toi? »

« Oui… Non! »

« Tu vois! Tu viens de tout avouer! »

« Mais non! Il n'y a rien a avouer! »

Rachel le regarda, un sourire en coin.

« Finn m'a raconté comment il vous a trouvé, ce matin… »

« Oui, Finn nous a vu… Et alors? » soupira le châtain

« Et alors vous étiez dans le même lit. Toi. Avec Blaine. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, Rachel! » s'écria Kurt.

« Tu m'as pourtant dit que… » tenta la brune.

« Non. Et d'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute. Il se fait des idées, c'est tout.»

« Mais Kurt… Tu ne peux pas faire comme si…. »

« Rachel! » coupa Kurt en criant.

Kurt appuya sa main sur son front et prit un grande inspiration.

« Rachel, écoutes-moi bien. » dit-il d'une voix moins forte. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Blaine s'est pris un slushie, hier soir. Je lui ai donc prêté d'autres vêtements. On est allé voir un film chez moi, et comme il était tard, mon père a refusé qu'il conduise. Il est donc resté dormir. Et c'est tout. »

Rachel le regarda en plissant les yeux, pas entièrement convaincue.

« Mmmh… Et comment tu m'expliques le fait que vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre? »

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars, et que cette nuit Blaine était venu le réconforter… Sinon, elle voudrait savoir pourquoi il faisait ces cauchemars. Parce qu'elle le connaissait et savait qu'il n'en avait jamais pour rien. Kurt se demanda soudain pourquoi il lui avait raconté cela, un jour.

Il se mordit la lèvre, et évita le regard de Rachel.

« Bon, d'accord… Oui, j'ai dormi dans le même lit que lui, et oui, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup… »

Rachel fit un sourire triomphant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça change si lui ne m'aime pas? »

« Kurt, je suis sûre qu'il… »

« Mais peut-être pas. Et si ça se trouve, il a déjà un copain. Tu as vu à quoi il ressemble? Et il est vraiment très gentil… Quelqu'un comme lui ne peut pas être seul. C'est impossible. »

« D'accord… Mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas de copain. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était toi. »

Kurt fit un petit sourire moqueur et secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Je suis sérieuse, Kurt. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment spécial qui doit se passer, entre vous deux. Je le sens. Au plus profond de moi. »

Kurt regarda Rachel, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Fais-moi confiance, Kurt. Si tu le laisse filer, tu vas rater la chance de ta vie. »

Kurt la fixa un instant, hésitant, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Mais si il ne… »

« Tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il te regarde? » coupa la brune. « Il te dévore des yeux tout le temps. Dès qu'il te voit. »

Kurt baissa les yeux et fit un sourire timide.

« Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ça se voit. Crois-moi. »

Le châtain garda les yeux fixés sur le sol, et se sentit observé par Rachel.

« Je vais y aller, Finn m'attend. » finit-elle par dire. « Mais réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci, Rachel. »

Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« A demain, Kurt! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner pensivement.

* * *

Karofsky leva les yeux vers lui.

« Blaine? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

« Je veux entrer dans l'équipe, c'est tout. » déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu trop tremblante.

En vérité, il ne savait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner. Il n'avait que Kurt dans ce collège, et le footballeur était la seule autre personne qu'il connaissait plus ou moins. Et il ne voulait pas rester seul. Pas après une si grande désillusion.

« Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air inquiet.

Blaine remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas essuyé les larmes sur ses joues. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le footballeur.

« C'est Kurt? »

A son nom, Blaine éclate en sanglot, bien qu'ayant fait tout son possible pour se retenir. Karofksy se leva et le prit par les épaules pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, avant de s'installer à ses cotés. Il enroula ensuite son bras autour de Blaine avec hésitation.

Lorsque Blaine finit par se calmer, celui-ci commença à parler:

« J'arrive pas à y croire…. Tout ce que tu m'as dit… Je ne pensais vraiment pas que… »

Il se tut, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit? » demanda le grand brun.

« Eh bien… En fait, je ne lui ai pas parlé… » renifla Blaine. Karofsky fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai juste entendu une conversation entre lui et Rachel… »

« Et? »

Blaine prit une inspiration et regarda Karofsky.

« Et il lui a dit que je me faisais des idées, et qu'entre nous il ne s'était rien passé. » dit-il d'un air dépité.

« Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? » demanda le footballeur. Il avait l'air d'appréhender sa réponse.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Il vit un air soulagé sur le visage du grand brun.

« J'ai juste dormi chez lui, et… Et j'ai plus ou moins fini dans son lit. »

« Plus ou moins? »

Karofsky écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh! Non, non! C'est pas ce que tu crois! » s'exclama Blaine en rougissant. « On a pas… On a juste dormi. C'est tout. »

Blaine baissa les yeux sous le regard insistant de Karofsky. Comment avait-il pu sortir un phrase autant suggestive?

« Mmmh… Alors comme ça, tu as dormi chez lui? »

« Oui… C'était vraiment incroyable! Il était tellement… »

Blaine regarda le footballeur.

« Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru voir des signes de sa part, et je me suis vraiment mis à espérer…. Espérer que lui et moi, on… »

Il s'arrêta et son regard s'assombrit.

« Mais il doit avoir raison… Je me suis fait des idées. Je suis un peu trop naïf et romantique, je suppose… » déclara-t-il avec un air triste en haussant les épaules. « Ça ne serait pas la première fois… » marmonna-t-il.

Karofsky le regarda un instant, l'observant attentivement,

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire? »

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« L'ignorer. »

Le beau brun le regarda d'un air dépité.

« Lui faire comprendre que ça ne te touches pas, que tu n'en a rien à faire de son attitude. »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Karofsky ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Même si ce n'est pas vrai. » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Pour lui montrer que tu ne te laisseras pas déprimer à cause de lui. Ou s'il insiste, réponds-lui, mais d'une manière indifférente. »

Le jeune homme au regard mordoré poussa un soupir.

« Evite juste de lui courir après, il en sera bien trop heureux… » continua-t-il. « Ne fais pas comme moi… »

Blaine regarda le sol d'un air pensif. Comment pourrait-il éviter Kurt? Difficile. Beaucoup trop difficile.

« Tout le monde croit rencontrer un ange, la première fois. » déclara Karofsky au bout d'un moment.

Blaine releva les yeux rapidement, surpris. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa rencontre avec le châtain.

« Mais quand on commence à s'attacher à lui, on remarque vite qu'il n'en est pas un. Du tout. »

Le beau brun avala difficilement sa salive.

« Tu mérites mieux que lui, Blaine. Vraiment. » dit Karofsky en lui prenant la main. Blaine le regarda d'un air gêné, avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il pouvait trouver mieux que Kurt. Ou que l'image que Kurt donnait, il ne savait pas exactement. Il était la plus merveilleuse personne qui lui ait été donné de connaitre… Ou du moins il le croyait.

« Bon… Ça te dit un petit café? Pour te remettre de toute ces émotions? »

Blaine hésita, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Ok! Viens, je paye la tournée. » déclara le footballeur en lui souriant.

Blaine lui rendit son sourire, puis le suivit en dehors des vestiaires.

* * *

Kurt attendait maintenant depuis un bon bout de temps, et Blaine ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez. Ça faisait quand même la deuxième fois dans la même journée. Il se demandait bientôt s'il ne faisait pas exprès de le rendre inquiet. Car il l'était à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit avec Karofsky ou Azimio, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Et le slushie du jour précédent lui faisait peur. Il n'avait même pas pensé à demander au jeune homme si il savait pourquoi il l'avait reçu. Et il ne pouvait donc pas savoir contre quoi il devait le protéger.

Il attendait donc le jeune brun, tout en regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

Mais ça pouvait être positif… Grâce au retard du beau jeune homme, il pouvait réfléchir à ce que Rachel venait de lui dire: Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre? Est-ce que l'on pouvait vraiment voir ce genre de choses? Ou est-ce que c'était à nouveau un délire de son amie? Et d'ailleurs… Pourquoi Blaine serait-il intéressé par quelqu'un comme lui? Il n'avait rien de spécial, contrairement à lui. A part son grand sens de la mode et sa voix exceptionnellement haute. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait charmer quelqu'un…

Cependant, il du s'avouer qu'il avait remarqué que Blaine le regardait souvent. Cela ne l'avait pas particulièrement frappé, et encore moins dérangé…. Mais maintenant que Rachel le disait, il repensa aux lueurs dorées qui brillaient parfois dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il le regardait. Pas les reflets dorés naturels qu'ils avaient, mais vraiment… Des pépites d'or. Quand il le regardait, il y avait des pépites d'or dans son regard. Il se demanda si cela signifiait quelque chose…

Puis il pensa à la manie du brun de lui prendre la main… Et ses sourires? De fil en aiguille, il se dit que Rachel avait peut-être raison, finalement: Et si ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque? Presque tout coïncidait pour aller dans ce sens! Et cela expliquerait l'attention que Blaine lui portait, l'aide qu'il lui offrait… Et la chanson.

Cette chanson était la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais faite. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un lui avait chanté une chanson. Et encore moins que ce quelqu'un était Blaine. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en pensant à cette chanson, et au message qu'elle transportait peut-être…

Tout à coup, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant, et releva les yeux avec espoir.

Il vit en effet le beau brun arriver, mais il était accompagné. De Karofsky. Kurt écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais reprit vite contenance.

« Blaine! Te voilà! J'ai bientôt cru que tu avais oublié notre rendez-vous! » déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Blaine ne répondit pas, et ne le regarda même pas. Il continua à marcher, comme si il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu.

« Blaine? »

Celui-ci lui jet un coup d'œil, mais détourna tout de suite les yeux en le voyant l'observer. Les deux jeunes hommes le dépassèrent. Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Blaine, à quoi tu joues? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui? » demanda-t-il en les suivant.

« Bon, tu vas le lâcher, oui? » s'écria Karofsky en s'arrêtant. Le châtain s'arrêta lui aussi, et regarda le footballeur d'un air effrayé. Il tourna la tête vers Blaine, qui regardait le sol d'un air gêné.

« Blaine? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il, un lueur inquiète dans les yeux. « On devait aller au Lima Bean, tu t'en souviens? »

Blaine ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil à Karofsky.

« Ouais, et bien c'est là qu'il va… Mais sans toi. » déclara celui-ci.

Kurt ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard.

« Blaine, s'il te plait… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe! » dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

« Je t'en prie, arrête, Kurt. » murmura-t-il d'une voix triste.

Le châtain le regarda d'un air effaré. Il s'approcha du beau brun.

« Blaine… »

« Il t'as demandé d'arrêter, ok? »

Karofsky le regardait d'un air furieux.

« Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager, si tu veux pas mon point dans la figure. »

Kurt recula à ces paroles, fixant le footballeur avec crainte et incompréhension.

« Viens Blaine… On va pas rester avec lui… » dit Karofsky en prenant le bras du beau brun. Celui-ci le suivit, en évitant le regard de Kurt.

Le châtain sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis qu'il fixait les deux jeunes hommes qui s'éloignaient… Un des deux, à vrai dire. Bientôt sa vue se brouilla, et il ne vit alors pas le regard désolé et inquiet que Blaine lui jeta avant de disparaitre.


	16. Désespoir

Bonjour les gens! :D

Me revoilà _ENFIN_ avec la suite! :) Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre autant entre mes chapitres, et d'être autant irrégulière... Mais c'est les vacances, alors je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire, ni de tout retaper à l'ordi... (Bizarre, oui :D)

Bref, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :D Même si la plupart du temps, elles contiennent des menaces pour un certain footballeur, ce que je ne comprend pas, d'ailleurs... :)

Disclamer: Je me suis dit que vu que glee revient dans deux mois... Peut-être que je n'allais pas trop insister pour le moment... Je risquerais de retarder la diffusion, et de m'attirer encore plus les foudres des fans... :)

Voilà, enjoyez tous! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Désespoir**

Blaine était maintenant assis à une table au Lima Bean avec Karofsky. Celui-ci lui expliquait les différents rôles dans une équipe de football. Mais Blaine n'écoutait pas: Premièrement, il connaissait déjà toutes les règles de ce sport par cœur. Son père lui en avait assez parlé durant ces dernières années, en espérant lui faire découvrir sa « masculinité », ou quelque chose du genre. Pour le rendre hétéro en d'autres mots.

Il avait emmené son fils à chaque match qui se déroulait dans la région, sans exception. Et il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ce sport vraiment intéressant, et que de voir tout ces matchs lui avait beaucoup plu. Mais, au grand désespoir de son père, ça ne lui avait pas fait changer son orientation pour autant. Evidemment. Et d'ailleurs, il avait trouvé les footballeurs plutôt mignons, pour certains d'entre eux. Mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Kurt.

Et voilà. La deuxième raison pour laquelle il n'écoutait pas Karofsky, c'était lui. Pourquoi avait-il eut l'air autant blessé lorsqu'il l'avait ignoré? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ne devrait-il pas avoir l'air indifférent, ou alors furieux qu'il n'ait pas pu le briser complètement? N'aurait-il pas dû rire bizarrement, avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre de sa vie? Alors pourquoi avait-il tellement voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas? Et pourquoi semblait-il si triste après son départ? Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, après tout. Il faisait souffrir les gens en leur faisant croire qu'ils pourraient un jour avoir une chance avec lui, avant de les repousser et de ne plus leur adresser la parole. C'était une raison suffisante pour se venger, non?

Et pourtant, Blaine se sentait vraiment mal. Il n'aimait pas être méchant avec les autres. Même quand ils le méritaient. Et voir Kurt comme ça était encore plus difficile. Bien qu'il lui ait brisé le cœur, il l'appréciait vraiment. En fait… Il l'aimait. Oui, il était amoureux de Kurt Hummel, le beau jeune homme aux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Parce qu'il semblait être si doux et aimable. Avant cela. Mais il n'arrivait pas oublier tout les moments passés avec lui depuis sa rencontre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve magnifique, avant qu'il ne tourne en cauchemar. Peut-être qu'il allait se réveiller, finalement, et voir que tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la fin de cet après-midi était faux! Mais non. Il avait beau espérer, il remarquait que tout cela était bien réel.

Il revit une nouvelle fois l'air malheureux du châtain. Puis il pensa soudain aux crises de larmes du jeune homme, et à ses peurs concernant Karofsky. Il se souvint combien Kurt avait _besoin_ d'être dans ses bras, à ces moments-là, juste être tout près de lui. Est-ce que cela ne signifiait rien, pour lui? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-il ce besoin, s'il ne l'appréciait pas? Et pourquoi viendrait-il auprès de lui pour être réconforté, alors qu'il pouvait aller vers Rachel, ou n'importe qui du glee club, qu'il connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps? Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était en train de boire un café avec celui dont Kurt semblait avoir si peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire?

Il revit les magnifiques yeux du châtain remplis de larmes, et décida de s'informer auprès de Karofsky. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans le doute comme ça. Pas un instant de plus.

Il regarda le footballeur, qui était toujours en train de lui parler

« … Alors tu vois, quand tu reçois la balle, c'est vraiment important de… »

« Comment ça se fait que Kurt avait l'air si triste, juste avant? » coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur déterminée.

Karofsky le regarda avec surprise, sans répondre.

« Tu m'as bien dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, et qu'il voulait juste me faire souffrir comme il l'a fait pour toi, pas vrai? Alors pourquoi? »

Le footballeur finit par cligner des yeux, avant de prendre la parole avec hésitation:

« Euh… Eh bien… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Est-ce qu'il t'as déjà parlé de son rêve d'aller à Broadway? » finit-il par demander.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il se souvint de l'air réjoui du châtain lorsqu'il lui avait effectivement confié qu'il rêvait de fouler les planches de Broadway, et de performer devant un grand public. Il hocha donc la tête:

« Un petit peu… Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est un excellent comédien, Blaine. »

« Et il chante vraiment très bien, oui. Et alors? Je ne vois pas en quoi… »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il peut te faire croire n'importe quoi. Prendre un autre visage en un rien de temps. Et tu n'y verras que du feu. »

Le beau brun plissa les yeux, et regarda le jeune homme devant lui d'un air choqué. Est-ce qu'il était en train de dire que Kurt était un menteur? Qu'il jouait la comédie pour parvenir à ses fins?

Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un air si malheureux pour de faux. Avoir l'air si désespéré. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-il? Et il ne pouvait pas changer de visage comme Karofsky le disait, c'était…

Il se figea soudain. Il pensa à l'air effrayé du châtain lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la cafétéria, et le sourire qui l'avait remplacé, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Puis il pensa au même air effrayé, lorsqu'il l'avait découvert dans la salle de classe en train de pleurer. Il avait eut l'air perdu et déstabilisé lorsqu'il lui avait lâché la main, mais cependant, il avait pris un air joyeux et souriant dès qu'ils étaient entré dans la salle de chant.

Blaine regarda Karofsky en écarquillant les yeux. Son souffle se coupa.

« Je l'ai vu s'effondrer en pleurs dans tes bras, l'autre jour. Typique. C'est le roi des sanglots. » dit le grand jeune homme.

Blaine n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout ça n'était donc que de la comédie? Kurt ne ressentait vraiment rien pour lui, et l'avait trompé à ce point-là?

« C'est un acteur-né. Vraiment. Et tout le monde sait que les plus doués dans ce domaine n'ont aucun cœur. »

Blaine baissa les yeux. Il était dévasté: Lui qui croyait que Kurt avait un cœur d'or! Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé à ce point sur le châtain?

Il se promit d'aller le voir, contrairement à ce que Karofsky lui avait conseillé. Il devait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Même si ce qu'il apprendrait n'était pas ce qu'il espérait profondément: Que Karofsky se trompe.

* * *

Kurt était resté figé devant le bâtiment scolaire quelques instants, des larmes glissant sur son beau visage, puis avait finalement décidé de rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Il s'était alors précipité dans sa chambre, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité! Le beau brun semblait réellement l'apprécier, Rachel l'avait vu elle aussi. Tous ces petits gestes, ce matin, la nuit passée avec lui, le café,... Tout cela ne signifiait rien pour lui? Il était pourtant persuadé de ce que ressentait son nouvel ami pour lui. Mais non, apparemment il s'était trompé. Comme d'habitude.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'est le fait que Blaine l'ait ignoré. S'il ne le supportait plus, lui et son amour naissant, il aurait au moins pu le lui dire en face, gentiment. C'est ce qu'il imaginait du beau brun: Il pensait qu'il lui aurait expliqué doucement qu'il n'était pas intéressé par lui de la même manière, et qu'ils resteraient amis, tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Blaine pourrait lui faire une chose pareille.

Il revit l'air gêné et malheureux du jeune homme au regard mordoré lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'une toute petite voix d'arrêter de parler. Comme si ce qui était en train d'arriver lui faisait mal. Comme s'il s'en voulait. Ce qui était idiot. Pourquoi s'en voudrait-il, franchement? Il avait choisi de lui-même d'agir comme cela, non? C'était alors de sa faute!

Il pensa soudain à Karofsky. Pourquoi Blaine était-il avec lui? Comment le brun avait-il pu tomber sur lui à cette heure, et pourquoi serait-il resté à lui parler plutôt que de venir au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il réalisa tout à coup avec stupeur que Blaine _était_ avec _Karofsky_.

Mais oui, bien sûr! Le footballeur avait dû lui raconter un mensonge quelconque, pour que Blaine l'évite, et ne lui adresse plus la parole! C'était évident. Il savait que Karofsky allait tout faire pour avoir Blaine, il le lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre le jour d'avant. Alors pourquoi il n'avait pas fait plus attention à tenir Blaine éloigné de cette grande brute? Mais quel idiot! Il avait envie de se donner des baffes. Il aurait dû faire plus attention, c'était de sa faute si Blaine s'éloignait de lui maintenant!

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que le beau brun croit aussi facilement aux propos que Karofsky avait pu lui donner. Pourquoi ferait-il plus confiance à ce grand dadais plutôt qu'à lui? Il avait quand même passé beaucoup plus de temps avec lui qu'avec le footballeur! Il se souvint de l'air bizarre que Blaine avait, lorsqu'il était arrivé pour le déjeuner, ce midi. Est-ce qu'il avait vu Karofsky à ce moment?

Kurt s'arrêta de pleurer d'un coup. Et si Karofsky l'avait menacé, lui aussi? Et s'il lui avait… Il se redressa soudainement. Il devait aider Blaine. Peu importe s'il ne voulait pas de son aide. Il devait absolument le garder éloigné de Karofsky, même si cela lui couterait son amitié avec Blaine. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, d'ailleurs… Le plus important, ce n'était pas ses sentiments, mais le bien du beau brun.

Il se promit de parler à Rachel le plus rapidement possible, le jour suivant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de cela au téléphone. Non, il devait lui parler face à face. Il savait que la brune l'aiderait dans son plan, et il espérait sans se moquer de lui. Mais pour cela il devrait peut-être lui avouer que… Non. Il trouverait un moyen pour éviter cela. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Après avoir imaginé un plan pour garder Karofsky loin de Blaine, il s'endormit vite, éreinté par ses pleurs lors de cette journée trop remplie d'émotions.

* * *

Blaine était rentré chez lui par ses propres moyens, refusant l'aide proposée à plusieurs reprises par le footballeur. Il remarquait que celui-ci s'intéressait un peu trop à lui, mais n'y pensait pas pour le moment. Il devait réfléchir à comment il allait demander à Kurt ce qu'il avait contre lui, et contre les autres, pour leur faire subir cet horrible traitement. Et il devait d'abord s'assurer que tout cela était vrai. Et il n'en était pas si sûr, malgré les explications de Karofsky. Il avait toujours cru à une grande sincérité chez Kurt, dès leur première rencontre. Et il ne pouvait pas s'enlever cette idée de la tête aussi facilement.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la maison, il s'était directement dirigé vers sa chambre, expliquant à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il savait qu'il risquait de l'inquiéter de cette manière, mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de devoir tenir une conversation avec qui que ce soit, pour l'instant. Et encore moins si son père en faisait parti. Il s'était donc endormi difficilement, après avoir trop pensé à tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, espérant se réveiller auprès du châtain, après la soirée passée à regarder un film, et que la journée allait être magnifique. Mais il se réveilla chez lui, seul, et dû se rappeler que la journée d'hier avait vraiment existée. Et qu'elle avait était désastreuse.

Il partit en direction du lycée, après un petit déjeuner très léger, vu que son estomac était noué. Et il était déterminé à trouver le châtain, pour pouvoir lui parler. Et pouvoir redevenir le Blaine amoureux, heureux, et sans soucis. Ou _au moins _avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il arriva au collège, et se mit à chercher Kurt. Comme il était plutôt tôt, celui-ci n'était peut-être même pas encore arrivé. Pendant sa recherche, il continua à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet avec le jeune homme. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas très concluantes: A chaque fois, les seuls mots qui lui venait en tête étaient « _Je t'aime, Kurt _». Ce qui n'était pas très approprié pour la situation. Il avait envie de crier et de le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, mais c'était encore pire. Il décida finalement de déjà trouver le châtain, et d'improviser par la suite. Ça ne pourrait en tout cas pas être pire.

Il marchait dans l'un des couloirs, lorsqu'il entendit soudainement la voix de Kurt. Il remarqua à quel point elle lui avait manqué, en si peu de temps. Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où elle provenait, et vit Kurt qui était en train de parler avec Rachel. Bien évidemment. A qui d'autre serait-il en train de parler? Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire à cette pensée.

Il décida d'attendre un petit coup, espérant que la brune s'en irait d'elle-même, pour qu'il puisse parler seulement à Kurt. Il écouta leur conversation. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus… On ne savait jamais.

« Tu en es sûr? »

« Oui. Certain. »

« Donc, il aurait compris ton petit manège, et cela gâcherait tout tes projets?

« Exactement. »

« Et tu veux que je t'aide pour remédier à cela? »

« C'est ce que je viens te d'expliquer, effectivement. » déclara le châtain en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça, d'abord? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce gars vient te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je n'en ai rien à faire, de lui. Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait, à moi? »

Blaine retint son souffle. Ils étaient en train de parler de lui. Il était « _le gars qui mettait des bâtons dans les roues _» de Kurt, et celui-ci n'en avait pas plus à faire de lui que sa « _merveilleuse _» amie, apparemment. Il était furieux: Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf? Oui, il avait découvert le manège du châtain, grâce à Karofsky. Le footballeur avait bien fait de l'avertir: Il serait tombé encore plus dans le panneau du « _gentil et adorable petit Kurt_ » et celui-ci l'aurait fait souffrir bien plus que ce qu'il était en train de vivre actuellement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il serait complètement anéanti. Ou pire, comme il était _déjà_ anéanti.

Et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier le Kurt dont il était amoureux si facilement. Il s'était trop attaché à ce Kurt drôle et attentionné durant ces quelques jours. Il n'était pas près d'oublier à quel point il avait été heureux, avec cette facette de Kurt. Qui s'avérait n'être qu'une illusion. La plus belle illusion de sa vie.

« Rachel! Ne soit pas toujours si égoïste! » s'écria Kurt. « S'il te plait. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. »

« Bon… D'accord. Mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi. Et tu devras m'expliquer un jour ce qu'il te prend à être comme ça. » soupira Rachel.

Kurt sauta au coup de la belle brune.

« Merci! Je savais que tu finirais par accepter! »

« Bon, bon… Moi aussi je t'adore, Kurt. Mais laisse-moi respirer. Tu risquerais de gâcher ma voix si je venais à manquer d'air. Ce qui signifierait qu'on perdrait aux nationales. Une fois de plus. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Bien, va rejoindre ton géant de petit ami, maintenant. »

« Ah oui, d'ailleurs Finn devait me… »

« Oui, c'est génial. Alors vas-y. »

La belle brune finit par s'éloigner en continuant de monologuer sur les qualités de son petit ami. Blaine se colla au mur, pour éviter qu'elle l'aperçoive, puis lorsqu'elle disparut, il ne put plus contrôler sa colère plus longtemps. Il se précipita vers Kurt.

* * *

« Bon débarras. » murmura Kurt en souriant. Il regarda la jeune fille disparaître. Elle était adorable. Mais collante. Et un peu trop bavarde. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait autant, pas vrai?

Il s'apprêtait à se rendre à son casier, pour pouvoir prendre les livres dont il avait besoin durant la journée, lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un lui arriver dessus à toute vitesse. _Blaine_.

« Blaine! » s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Son cœur s'emballa. Il sourit, soulagé de voir que le brun revenait vers lui pour lui parler. Avant de remarquer l'air furieux de celui-ci.

« Je savais que tu te fichais de moi, Kurt, mais pas que tu souhaitais me faire souffrir à ce point! »

_Stop. _Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter? Il fronça les sourcils:

« Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« N'essaye pas de nier, Kurt. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe. »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. Il savait? Son souffle se coupa. Cela voulait dire que ses premières pensées étaient vraies? Blaine avait donc compris qu'il l'aimait, et il était bel et bien en train de le repousser? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de le lui expliquer comme cela? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si en colère? Est-ce que l'idée d'être aimé par lui était si terrible ? Il sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue.

« Je… Je suis désolé, Blaine, mais je pensais que… » tenta-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Ne recommence pas ta comédie. » le coupa Blaine.

Kurt lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Sa comédie?

« J'ai compris. Tu sais quoi? Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, dans ses conditions. Même si ça me fait mal au cœur de devoir te le dire. Mais c'est bon, tu m'as eu. J'ai assez souffert comme ça. Maintenant, disparais de ma vie, d'accord? »

Il avait crié la dernière phrase. Comme si ça lui faisait mal de devoir lui dire ça. Comme si la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de rester avec lui.

Le beau brun le dévisageait maintenant d'un air autant furieux que triste. Kurt, lui, le fixait d'un air impuissant, la bouche entrouverte. Des larmes lui coulaient sur le visage. Il devait avoir l'air complètement misérable. Mais il s'en fichait: Qu'est-ce que l'opinion de Blaine pouvait bien lui faire, maintenant? Il n'avait plus rien.

Blaine finit par secouer la tête rageusement, d'un air dévasté. Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement, lui jetant un dernier regard rempli de haine.

Kurt était figé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela? Il tomba à genoux, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

* * *

Blaine marchait dans les couloirs, sans savoir dans quelle direction il se dirigeait. Il était furieux, et jetait un regard noir à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal d'avoir crié sur Kurt? Il l'avait amplement mérité. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme égoïste, manipulateur, et cruel. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf pour croire que le châtain l'aimait? Il n'était qu'un idiot. Jamais il n'avait été si déçu, ni si malheureux. Encore moins à cause d'un garçon. Il avait bien sûr eut quelques petites déceptions, la plupart des fois à cause de la sexualité de la personne sur qui il flashait…

Mais cette fois-ci, la douleur qui prenait part à cette déception était beaucoup trop grande. Il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin d'être auprès de quelqu'un, ni l'impression d'être autant aimé. Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela avait du s'arrêter? Pourquoi était-il tombé sur _la _personne qui ne faisait que de jouer la comédie?

Blaine n'avait jamais eu de copain. Il n'avait jamais forcément eu envie de sortir avec quelqu'un auparavant. Ou pas à ce point. Mais Kurt était arrivé, et il avait envisagé le bonheur qu'il pourrait y avoir à… Mais non. Ce n'était qu'un rêve débile.

Il avait espéré que le châtain réagisse, qu'il lui dise que tout cela était faux, qu'il se trompait, qu'il le persuade que tout allait bien et qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Mais Kurt s'était contenté de le regarder en pleurant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il alors pas au moins avouer qu'il avait fait tout ça, au lieu de prendre cet air si malheureux?

Il finit par s'arrêter, et s'appuya sur le mur, avant de s'asseoir par terre avec découragement. Son visage changea d'expression, et se décomposa. Il resta là un bon moment à pleurer, se sentant bête et misérable, avant qu'une ombre vienne soudain le surplomber.

Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Karofsky qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il soupira, avant de porter son regard vers le sol, les larmes glissant toujours sur son visage.

«Blaine? Ça ne va pas? »

Il ne répondit pas, fixant devant lui d'un air dévasté. Le footballeur s'accroupit devant lui et lui donna une petite tape sur la jambe.

« Hé! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, tu sais? » sourit-il.

Le beau brun finit par regarder Karofsky à nouveau.

« J'ai parlé à Kurt. » déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il avala sa salive, lorsqu'il vit le grand brun écarquiller les yeux.

« Tu as… Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? » demanda celui-ci en le regardant attentivement. Blaine baissa les yeux.

« Il parlait de nouveau avec Rachel, et… Et tout ce que tu m'as dit hier était vrai. » dit-il d'un air triste.

Il ne vit pas l'air surpris que Karofsky arbora durant une seconde. Lorsqu'il le regarda à nouveau, le footballeur le regardait d'un air désolé.

« Et ensuite, je n'ai pas pu résister, je lui ai crié dessus, et il avait l'air tellement triste, et… »

Il éclata à nouveau en sanglot. Le grand brun se rapprocha de lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec hésitation. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de penser que Kurt avait des bras bien plus accueillants, plus chauds, plus… Il chassa ces idées d'un clignement des yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? Kurt ne représentait plus rien, désormais. A quoi bon le comparer avec d'autres personnes?

« Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi… Mais il va falloir que tu surmontes ça. » déclara Karofsky au bout d'un moment. Il se recula et le tint par les épaules. Il sembla vouloir dire, ou _faire_ quelque chose alors qu'il le regardait de nouveau intensément. Mais il resta silencieux. Puis il finit par reprendre la parole:

« Je suppose que tu es vraiment en colère contre lui, maintenant. »

Blaine le regarda, puis hocha la tête tristement.

« Eh bien, je ne connais qu'un moyen pour enlever ce sentiment. Définitivement. Et grâce à ça tu pourras lui montrer à quel point tu lui en veux. » dit-il avec assurance. « Ce sera bien fait pour lui. » ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Blaine le regarda, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses beaux yeux mordorés. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire perdre ce sentiment horrible? Il écouta avec attention la proposition de Karofsky, avant de le regarder d'un air choqué.


	17. L'Espoir Fait Vivre

Hey les gens! C'est moi! :) Le 17ème chapitre a enfin décidé de pointer le bout de son nez :D

Voilà, désolée encore pour vous faire attendre autant entre mes chapitres, c'est à cause de ces vacances! Elles sont vraiment pas sympas, pas vrai? :/

Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviews adorables, en particulier ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre! :) Vous êtes tous parfaits! :D

Disclamer: Mmmh... Peut-être que je vais revenir sur ma décision de laisser RIB tranquille... Vu le nom du premier épisode (Attention, j'adore Rachel, vraiment! Mais je veux juste du Klaine :/ Pas que je m'attire les foudres de fans de Rachel, puisque je l'aime bien :))

Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta, _Young Porcelain_, pour être si parfaite :D

Enjoy la lecture! :) J'espère que vous aimerez... :)

* * *

**Chapitre 17: L'espoir fait vivre**

« Quoi? » s'exclama Blaine, fixant le grand brun en face de lui. « Non, non… Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire un truc pareil. C'est… Non. »

« Allez… C'est pas grand-chose! » le pressa Karofsky.

Blaine le regarda en écarquillant les yeux: _Pas grand-chose?_ Il trouvait cette idée horrible. Comment pourrait-il faire ça à Kurt? Même s'il le méritait. Mais quand même… C'était vraiment cruel.

« Blaine… » soupira Karofsky. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas… »

« Non, attends. » coupa le beau brun avec précipitation. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, vraiment. C'est… Il sera trop blessé. Je ne veux pas ça. Pour rien au monde. »

Il baissa les yeux brusquement pour regarder le sol fixement. Il savait à quel point il avait l'air désespéré à cet instant. Il savait que l'on pouvait bien trop voir son amour pour le jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire?

« Blaine. Tu dois abandonner cette idée tout de suite. Kurt ne sera pas blessé. Il comprendra juste qu'il doit arrêter ce qu'il fait. Et c'est tout. »

Blaine se mordit les lèvres. Il n'y croyait pas. N'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu normale serait affectée par une pareille chose. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec Kurt?

« S'il te plait, Blaine. Regarde-moi. »

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête, pour rencontrer à nouveau les yeux du footballeur.

« Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Kurt ne sera _jamais_ ton petit ami. Il ne t'aime pas, il se sert juste de toi. Tant que tu persisteras dans des idées pareilles, tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu te détruiras par toi-même. »

Blaine soupira avec découragement, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il le savait. Il savait que le châtain ne l'aimerait jamais, qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui, qu'il se faisait juste souffrir lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à lui. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de l'aimer du jour au lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire du mal._ Il ne pouvait pas._

« D'accord… Je sais. » répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Il regarda Karofsky avec un air suppliant:

« Mais on pourrait juste faire comme tu as dit: L'éviter, l'ignorer… Il comprendra aussi, non? On a pas besoin de… De _ça_. »

Le footballeur le fixa un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. Il pensera que tu es faible. Et il cherchera un autre moyen pour te faire souffrir. »

« Mais, je… »

« Non, Blaine. Je t'assure. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. C'est vraiment la meilleure manière. »

Blaine soupira à nouveau, et regarda dans le vide d'un air dépité. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Il ne voulait vraiment pas rendre le châtain malheureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, et tomber dans la déprime à cause d'un garçon qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire de lui.

« Alors? » demanda Karofsky.

Le beau brun prit une grande inspiration, puis releva les yeux vers le footballeur.

« D'accord. On fait ça. » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Le grand brun sourit et hocha la tête:

« Ok. On se retrouve plus tard, alors. Tiens-toi prêt. »

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis se leva, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le relever. Blaine la saisit, et lorsqu'il fut debout, Karofsky ne lui lâcha pas la main, et le regarda fixement. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais finit par sourire, et lui frapper doucement l'épaule à nouveau, avant de s'éloigner avec un petit signe.

Blaine le regarda partir. Il sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'affreux. Vraiment horrible. Mais, ce n'était que pour son bien à lui, pas vrai? Il se sentirait mieux, après cela, soulagé de… Ou peut-être pas. Il ne se sentirait pas mieux du tout. Il poussa un soupir triste, et finit par se rendre au premier cours de la journée en trainant les pieds.

* * *

Kurt se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir et soupira. Il avait fait de son mieux pour cacher les marques de ses pleurs, mais on pouvait encore voir ses yeux trop rouges, son air encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses traits tirés. Il ne ressemblait à rien. Ça devait être pour cela que Blaine l'avait traité de la sorte. Il faisait peur à voir. Il fit la grimace au jeune homme châtain devant lui qui lui rendit la pareille. Il se décida finalement à se rendre à son premier cours. Il était déjà en retard, d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, soupira à nouveau puis quitta les toilettes

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la seule chose qui le préoccupait en ce moment. Ou plutôt la seule _personne_… Pourquoi le brun lui en voulait-il autant? Que lui avait-il fait? Il lui avait déclaré que lui, Kurt Hummel, l'avait assez fait souffrir comme cela. Pourtant, à ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait la moindre chose qui ait pu le rendre furieux comme cela. Il s'était enfui de l'auditorium, mais c'était du passé. Il l'avait bousculé lorsqu'il avait voulu s'éloigner de lui lorsque Blaine l'avait trouvé en larmes dans cette salle de classe. Mais il savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Et c'était les seules choses qui auraient pu rendre le brun pareillement en colère.

Alors pourquoi lui en voulait-il? Il sentit des larmes remonter à nouveau dans ses yeux, mais refusa de les laisser couler, cette fois-ci. Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à pleurer, tout de même. Et pourtant, il y aurait de quoi. La personne qui avait pris le plus d'importance à ses yeux refusait de lui parler. Ou même de le voir. Parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et il ne savait pas quoi.

Il parvint enfin à la salle de classe, et s'arrêta un moment avant de frapper, pour prendre une inspiration.

« Entrez! »

Il poussa la porte, et sentit le regard de tous les élèves posés sur lui. Il évita de les regarder.

« Excusez-moi, madame. J'ai eu quelques… Soucis. » expliqua-t-il à la professeur.

Celle-ci le regarda d'un air interrogatif, semblant remarquer son air triste.

« Bien… Ça passera pour cette fois, mais juste parce que vous êtes d'habitude très régulier. Prenez place. »

Kurt fit un petit sourire, et finit par regarder la classe à la recherche d'une table libre. Et il remarqua Blaine, qui le regardait d'un air surpris. Ou qui le fixait, plus exactement. Il détourna le regard en rougissant, et se dirigea à la seule place de libre, qui était bien évidemment juste devant le brun. Il s'assit en évitant le regard de Blaine avec soin, et entreprit d'écouter la professeur très attentivement. Pour ne pas penser au magnifique jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Il se demandait comment Blaine réagissait. Est-ce qu'il observait chacun de ses gestes? Ou est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà oublié, et écoutait la prof sans faire attention à lui? Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi de toute la semaine, c'était justement ce matin qu'il devait de nouveau avoir un cours en commun avec lui? Il n'avait qu'une envie: Se retourner et lui demander ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et lui dire que quoi qu'il se passe, il était désolé, et qu'il voulait juste redevenir son ami. Parce qu'il lui manquait. Enormément.

* * *

Blaine tenta de ne pas regarder le châtain, et de penser à autre chose. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était là, juste à quelques centimètres. Comment ne pas penser à lui? Il observa Kurt attentivement, analysant chacun de ses gestes. Il semblait mal à l'aise, et nerveux. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, au milieu de la classe.

Quand Kurt était arrivé dans la classe, il avait l'air complètement dévasté. Il avait remarqué ses yeux rouges. Comme s'il venait de pleurer pendant un certain temps. Mais ce n'était pas possible: Pourquoi Kurt continuerait-il de jouer la comédie, s'il savait maintenant que celle-ci avait été découverte? Et surtout, il ne savait pas qu'il aurait un cours avec lui! Blaine regarda le châtain d'un air songeur. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait: Kurt n'aurait pas dû avoir l'air si malheureux, ce n'était pas normal. Il recommença à douter des propos de Karofsky. Il se mit à réfléchir.

Et soudain il pensa au plan de vengeance du footballeur. Il écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. Ça allait le blesser. Kurt serait anéanti, après cela. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, c'était impossible. Il décida d'aller parler au grand brun directement après ce cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, Blaine rassembla ses affaires en un éclair, et il fut le premier hors de la classe. Il ne se souciait pas de l'air bizarre qu'il pouvait avoir, alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs à la recherche du footballeur. Il l'aperçut soudain, qui discutait avec Azimio. Il ralentit et réprima un frisson en pensant au slushie que celui-ci lui avait envoyé avec l'aide des ses compatriotes footballeurs. Puis il décida de ne pas s'occuper de lui: C'était le cœur de Kurt qui était en jeu. Peu importait ce gros balourd, et la peur qu'il avait de lui. Il devait la surmonter. Pour Kurt.

« Karofsky! » s'écria-t-il.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui. Azimio le regarda d'un œil mauvais, tandis que Karofsky lui fit un grand sourire.

« Toi, qu'est-ce que… » commença le jeune homme au teint mat en se rapprochant de Blaine.

« Arrêtes, laisse le tranquille. » déclara Karofsky d'un air déterminé.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous Karofsky? T'es quand même pas en train de protéger ce petit pédé? » demanda-t-il d'un air furieux. Blaine baissa la tête avec amertume.

« Lâche le, d'accord? »

Karofsky regarda son ami avec défi. Celui-ci soutint son regard, le regardant avec incompréhension. Puis il finit par s'éloigner:

« Ok, mais je te comprend pas, mec. Fais gaffe de pas te faire contaminer. »

Blaine le regarda s'en aller avec dégout, une pointe de tristesse dans son regard.

« Désolé, pour lui. » déclara le grand brun d'un air navré. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Blaine? »

Celui-ci évita son regard. Comment lui dire ça? Surtout alors qu'il venait de le défendre devant son meilleur ami.

« Euh… Je me disais… »

Karofsky se rapprocha de lui, le regardant avec interrogation.

« Pour ton plan… Est-ce que…On a vraiment besoin de le faire? » demanda Blaine avec appréhension.

Il leva la tête, pour voir l'air suspicieux du footballeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Blaine? Tu étais d'accord, il me semble. »

« Oui, oui, je sais, mais… Kurt ne mérite pas ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. » déclara le grand brun. Blaine le regarda avec espoir. Vraiment?

« Il mérite bien pire. » continua-t-il.

Les épaules du beau brun s'affaissèrent. Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

« Mais, Karofsky… »

« Blaine. » Karofsky lui mit la main sur l'épaule. « Si on ne fait rien, il n'arrêtera jamais, et d'autres pauvres gars souffriront comme toi… Et comme moi. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? »

« Non, mais… »

« Mais rien du tout. On fait ça, et voilà. »

Blaine fixa le jeune homme devant lui, puis finit par soupirer en détournant le regard.

« Bon, d'accord. »

« Bien. » Le footballeur retrouva le sourire. « Je compte sur toi. »

Sur ce, il lui donna une tape amicale dans l'épaule, puis s'en alla. Le brun resta figé durant quelques secondes, le regard vide, avant de faire pareil, et de retourner en cours.

* * *

Kurt avait espéré pouvoir parler avec Blaine, après le cours. Pour lui dire qu'il était désolé. Peu importe pour quoi. Mais il ne supportait plus de voir le beau brun éloigné de lui, et il ne rêvait que de pouvoir revoir le sourire sur son visage, et ses yeux brillant posés sur lui.

Mais le jeune homme avait disparu avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se lever, en évitant son regard. Il avait alors sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. Il ne voulait vraiment plus jamais le revoir? Les larmes lui étaient remonté aux yeux, mais il les avait chassé avec rage. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. C'est tout ce qu'il savait faire, et cela ne l'avait jamais aidé en quoi que ce soit. Il se maudissait de ne jamais pouvoir retenir ces stupides larmes. Peut-être que Blaine l'avait trouvé beaucoup trop émotif à son goût… Trop pleurnichard. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu fuir avant.

Kurt avait donc passé tout les cours de la matinée, plongé dans ses tristes pensées, attendant juste que le temps passe. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre, de toute façon. Et il n'attendait plus rien du beau brun. C'était fini. Avant même que quoi que ce soit ait commencé, d'ailleurs.

C'est pourquoi il fut extrêmement étonné lorsqu'il vit Blaine s'avancer vers lui, après le dernier cours de la matinée, alors qu'il rangeait ses livres. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il vit le sourire du beau brun qui s'avançait lentement vers lui, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Oh non. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui faire ça?

Il regarda le brun qui avançait vers lui avec crainte, et vit le sourire de celui-ci disparaître peu à peu. Il était complètement dissipé lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant lui. Blaine le regarda étrangement. Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui jeta un regard triste:

« Vas-y, fais le. » déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Tu m'as déjà brisé le cœur. Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer? »

Blaine se contenta de le fixer, un air légèrement étonné sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? » demanda Kurt avec hésitation.

Blaine le regardait toujours. Puis il finit par prendre la parole:

« En fait, je voulais m'excuser. » déclara-t-il.

Kurt le regarda avec de grands yeux. Quoi?

« J'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec toi, tout à l'heure. Et hier non plus. »

Le châtain était sous le choc. Il était vraiment en train de vouloir se réconcilier avec lui? Il était en train de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il était en train de lui dire qu'il voulait de nouveau être ami avec lui.

« Donc je t'ai amené ce slushie. Pour me faire pardonner. » finit Blaine, en souriant à nouveau.

Kurt le regarda avec des yeux brillants puis un énorme sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il le prit soudainement dans ses bras, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps. Le jeune brun faillit en faire tomber son slushie.

« Oh Blaine! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué! » déclara le châtain en resserrant son étreinte. Il ne vit pas l'air gêné du brun, et finit par se reculer en rougissant.

« Eh bien, euh… Tiens. » déclara le jeune homme au regard mordoré en tendant le verre au châtain.

« Alors, tu ne m'en veux plus? » demanda celui-ci avec espoir en saisissant la boisson, et en commençant à marcher.

Blaine le suivit, et le regarda avec étonnement, avant de faire un petit sourire.

« Non, bien sûr que non! Comment tu voulais que je reste en colère contre toi? »

« Je ne sais pas… » soupira Kurt. Tu avais vraiment l'air extrêmement en colère. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

Il regarda Blaine, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci faisait une tête bizarre.

« Tu… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi? » bégaya-t-il.

« Non… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on avait rendez-vous, hier, et que tu as décidé de m'ignorer. Sans aucune raison, apparemment. » déclara-t-il « Et je me réjouissais de parler avec toi… Juste avec toi.» ajouta-t-il avec le sourire.

Blaine le fixait d'un air horrifié. Kurt leva un sourcil.

« Tout va bien? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? » demanda-t-il avec crainte . « _Oh non! Et si je venais de le blesser sans faire exprès, et qu'il décidait de m'abandonner à nouveau?_ » pensa-t-il avec stupeur. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il voulait lui parler juste à lui d'une manière autant suggestive? Et s'il n'avait jamais pensé à être plus qu'un ami? Mais quel idiot! Il ne pouvait donc pas réfléchir avant de dire des choses pareilles?

Le brun finit cependant par se reprendre.

« Oh. Oui, oui… Je pensais juste que… Rien, c'est pas grave. »

Blaine semblait bouleversé. Il regardait le sol d'un air perturbé. Kurt le regarda avec inquiétude. Il lui prit doucement la main. Le brun sursauta légèrement à ce contact.

« Blaine, tu es sûr que… »

« Attends. » l'interrompit-il.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il fixa le sol encore quelques instants, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Kurt lut de la peur et un air désolé dans ses yeux.

« Kurt, il faut que je te dise… Je… On devrait pas passer par là. » dit-il rapidement.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?

« Mais, Blaine… C'est le chemin le plus court pour aller à la cafétéria! » dit il dans un petit sourire en coin.

« Ah… Oui, mais… On pourrait faire un petit tour, tu trouves pas? Tu pourrais me montrer, euh… Les endroits que je ne connais pas encore, la cour, ou je sais pas… » déclara Blaine. Il semblait effrayé, malgré le sourire qu'il affichait.

« Blaine, c'est l'heure du déjeuner… Si tu veux, je peux te le montrer juste après, mais… »

« Non, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait passer par là! » s'exclama Blaine d'un air faussement réjoui. Celui-ci resserra sa main et essaya de l'attirer vers la direction opposée de la cafétéria.

« Blaine, à quoi tu joues? » demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu… »

« Ah, voilà notre chère Lady Hummel! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

Kurt vit Blaine fermer les yeux et prendre une inspiration. Il se tourna ensuite vers la voix, et vit avec stupeur un grand nombre de footballeur. Qui tenaient tous un slushie dans la main, et souriaient sournoisement. Karofsky se trouvait devant, et le regardait avec un air supérieur, un sourire en coin.

Le sang du châtain ne fit qu'un tour, et il se plaça devant Blaine.

« Laissez le tranquille! Vous lui en avez déjà fait assez subir, l'autre jour. Vous devrez d'abord vous en prendre à moi! » déclara-t-il avec conviction, leur jetant un regard noir.

« Mais c'est bien ce que l'on comptait faire, Princesse. On ne va pas toucher à Blaine. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils, et les fixa d'un air d'incompréhension.

« Bien joué, Blaine! » fit Karofsky en lui jetant un coup de tête amicale.

Le châtain se retourna avec stupeur, et vit le beau brun qui évitait son regard, l'air gêné. Son souffle se coupa. Non… Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne lui avait quand même pas… Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« J'avais confiance en toi, Blaine. » murmura-t-il d'un air dévasté. « Je ne pensais vraiment pas que _toi_, tu… »

Il détourna la tête et sentit les larmes lui couler sur les joues. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ces problèmes et cette déception? Il croyait vraiment que le beau brun voulait se réconcilier avec lui, il croyait que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, qu'ils allaient…

« Bien, viens, maintenant, Blaine. Qu'on lui montre ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à toi. »

Il regarda Karofsky d'un air choqué. _S'en prendre à lui?_ Il ne lui avait absolument rien fait! A part tout lui donner, son amour, sa confiance… Pour recevoir _ça_ en retour.

Blaine ne bougea pas, et resta figé à regarder dans le vide avec un air effrayé. Kurt le regarda avec incompréhension. Pourquoi il ne s'en allait pas, pour le laisser seul aux mains des footballeurs? Pour finir de briser son cœur.

Le meneur des footballeurs soupira, et vint auprès de Blaine, avant de lui prendre le bras et de l'emmener loin de Kurt.

« Allez-y les gars! » déclara-t-il en partant, lâchant le bras de Blaine pour lui prendre la main, lorsqu'il fut hors de vue de ses compagnons.

Kurt regarda Blaine s'éloigner, écarquillant les yeux lorsque Karofsky prit la main du brun. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le regarder longtemps ni de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir, lorsque l'un de footballeurs cria.

« Go! »


	18. Amertume

Hey coucou tout le monde! :D Je suis de retour, et pas pour vous jouez un mauvais tour, mais avec le nouveau chapitre! :D

Alors, je veux déjà m'excuser de toujours vous faire attendre, et de vous faire déprimer encore plus (ou pas :P)... Mais en plus je ne pourrais pas publier le prochain chapitre avant plus d'une semaine et demi... Je serai trop occupée à m'occuper de (gentils) petits enfants dans un camp... :) Bref, ma vie est super intéressante, donc voilà, je m'excuse :S

Disclamer: Je crois que je vais changer de tactique... Et si je demandais à Kurt et Blaine de demander à RIB pour moi... ça marcherait peut-être mieux... Non? Non. Ok.

Oh, et les gens! Merci, vous êtes tellement incroyables! On a dépassé les 150 reviews! :'D Je trouve ça juste totally awesome! :')

Bref, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Amertume**

Blaine se laissa entrainer par Karofsky, qui le tirait par le bras. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

Lorsque le footballeur lui prit la main, il sembla comme sortir d'un rêve. Et tout lui revint en mémoire par la même occasion. Il entendit un des coéquipiers de Karofsky crier, et il se retourna brusquement. Il prit un air terrifié en voyant les dizaines de slushies arriver sur Kurt en même temps. Il s'arrêta soudain, et regarda le châtain d'un air dévasté. Des larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?

Les footballeurs ricanèrent tous, se tapant dans les mains. Puis ils passèrent à coté de Kurt, le bousculant, et lui jetant des remarques moqueuses. Le beau jeune homme était immobile, la bouche grande ouverte. Il semblait tétanisé. Blaine vit rapidement des larmes lui couler sur les joues et le brun ne put retenir les siennes.

« Blaine! »

Il entendit à peine Karofsky qui l'appelait, et le tirait, essayant de l'éloigner d'ici. Il ne voyait que son pauvre ami. Seul. Dégoulinant de slushie. Le châtain commença à trembler, et ses yeux papillonnèrent, comme s'il ne commençait que maintenant à sentir le froid le gagner. Blaine le vit essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« Blaine, viens! »

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, et regardait le châtain avec inquiétude. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu lui faire une chose pareille? Il se sentait extrêmement mal. Les larmes commencèrent à couler à flot sur ses joues.

Kurt était innocent. Il n'avait rien fait. Il ne lui avait jamais menti sur quoi que ce soit, et n'avait rien caché de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais joué la comédie. Il l'aimait. Le souffle de Blaine se coupa. Kurt l'aimait, et il venait de lui faire subir la plus grande des humiliations! Il venait de le trahir, après lui avoir fait croire qu'il voulait redevenir son ami! Ce qu'il voulait. Mais comment Kurt pouvait-il savoir que Blaine n'avait pas souhaité tout ça?

Lorsqu'il avait remarqué son erreur, Blaine avait essayé de faire marche arrière, de l'emmener loin des footballeurs. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Comment le châtain pourrait-il le croire, maintenant? Il lui faisait confiance, mais il venait de lui prouver qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il venait de détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit en si peu de temps. Et maintenant, par sa faute, le châtain était recouvert de slushie, seul, abandonné, _trahi._

Kurt s'écroula soudain sur le sol. Il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout! Blaine retint un cri, et voulut courir vers le jeune homme. Mais Karofsky l'en empêcha.

« Blaine, ça suffit maintenant! Laisse-le, il a eu ce qu'il méritait! On y va! » s'écria-t-il en le retenant par les bras.

« Non! Il… Il ne va pas bien, regarde! Il faut que… » s'exclama-t-il avec affolement.

« Laisse tomber! Quelqu'un le trouvera forcément, et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? »

Blaine éclata en sanglots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?

« Non, laisse-moi! Je veux aller vers lui! Il a besoin de moi! » hoqueta-t-il.

Mais Karofsky ne le laissa pas s'échapper, et l'emmena hors de portée de Kurt, résistant à Blaine qui se débattait pour essayer de rejoindre le châtain.

« Il n'a _pas _besoin de toi. De toi encore moins que de n'importe qui d'autre. » déclara le footballeur.

Blaine sentit tout à coup la colère monter en lui. C'était de la faute de Karofsky si tout ça était arrivé à Kurt! Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux jeunes hommes? Ils se détestaient. Ou du moins Karofsky le détestait. Mais Blaine ne réfléchit pas longtemps aux problèmes des deux étudiants. Il voulait juste aller vers Kurt. Qui avait besoin d'aide. Pourquoi ce stupide footballeur ne le laissait-il pas le rejoindre?

Il força Karofsky à s'arrêter. Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Blaine? Lâche ce mec deux secondes! Il ne voudra plus de toi, de toute manière. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça? Il savait que Kurt l'aimait? Il savait qu'il ne lui avait jamais voulu le moindre mal? Il commença doucement à comprendre et regarda le brun devant lui avec colère.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai? » lui demanda-t-il avec un air déterminé. Déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire, cette fois. Le footballeur leva un sourcil, semblant se demander ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter.

« Tu as fait exprès de m'éloigner de lui! » continua-t-il. « Tu as tout fait pour que je ne puisse plus le voir! »

Karofsky le fixa d'un air coupable. Puis il fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui… Et alors? Sortir avec lui aurait transformé ta vie en enfer. Tu te serais pris un slushie plusieurs fois par jour, juste pour t'afficher avec lui. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? »

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'est être avec Kurt, d'accord? » s'exclama le brun. « Il est la seule personne qui se soit soucié de moi dans ma vie. Et tu viens de tout détruire! »

Karofsky le regarda avec stupeur, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse.

« Je me soucie aussi de toi, Blaine. Je voulais juste t'éviter ces slushies. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal. » déclara-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Et c'est en faisant souffrir quelqu'un d'innocent que tu voulais remédier à cela? »

Blaine fixait le footballeur avec irritation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire Karofsky. Plus maintenant. Il n'avait fait que de lui mentir sur le châtain. Pourquoi continuer à lui faire confiance?

Comme celui-ci ne répondit rien, Blaine secoua la tête tristement, puis se retourna pour se diriger vers Kurt. Mais Karofsky lui attrapa brusquement le bras.

« Blaine, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie. » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Le beau brun le regarda d'un air fatigué.

« S'il te plait… Ne rends pas ça encore plus compliqué. »

Le footballeur le regarda d'un air impuissant.

« Mais, Blaine… Je… »

« Karofsky. S'il te plait. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas de la même façon que tu le fais. Alors laisse tomber, d'accord? » coupa-t-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

Il dégagea gentiment son bras, avant de s'en aller, laissant le footballeur seul. Celui-ci le regarda partir avec un air dévasté.

Blaine savait qu'il venait de briser le cœur du footballeur. Mais celui-ci savait parfaitement qu'il aimait Kurt. Il avait d'ailleurs fait tout son possible pour que cela change. Karofsky avait réussi à se venger de Kurt, juste pour le fait d'être celui de qui Blaine était tombé sous le charme. Et il avait pratiquement réussi à le rapprocher de lui.

Le beau brun se mit soudain à courir. Il fallait qu'il demande pardon à Kurt. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait comprendre pourquoi tout cela était arrivé, et redevenir son ami. Devenir plus que son ami, en fait. Blaine avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Il devait effacer ce regard triste de son beau visage, et revoir le sourire qui lui faisait tellement chaud au cœur.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où il avait laissé Kurt. Mais il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu, laissant juste la flaque de slushie derrière lui. Blaine s'arrêta, essoufflé, regardant autour de lui avec précipitation en se demandant où il avait bien pu passer. Puis il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, cherchant le châtain. Mais cela fut en vain. Il n'était nulle part.

Blaine s'appuya contre le mur avec découragement. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Karofsky? Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vide, avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

* * *

Kurt avait réussi à se relever malgré l'endolorissement dans ces membres à cause de la boisson glaciale, et était parvenu à se rendre dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il était maintenant assis dans l'une des cabines, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

Avant que le footballeur crie, il avait vu la main de Blaine dans celle de Karofsky. Le grand brun avait donc réussi son coup? Blaine avait préféré rester avec cette grande brute plutôt que lui? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour le beau brun, même s'il lui en voulait terriblement. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour. Il lui avait fait trop mal. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il lui avait fait une chose pareille.

Si Blaine voulait être avec Karofsky, soit. Même si cette idée le rendait malade. Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de le faire souffrir? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser surmonter sa peine de cœur tranquille? Même si il savait qu'il ne la surmonterait sûrement jamais complètement. Blaine était bien plus qu'un simple béguin pour lui. Il avait été certain qu'il représentait bien plus que cela. Rachel lui avait dit que quelque chose de spécial devait se passer entre eux deux. Et il l'avait cru, parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Mais apparemment, ce quelque chose avait oublié de venir se présenter, pour finalement faire que Blaine et lui ne soit même plus amis.

Kurt sécha ses larmes avec rage. Pourquoi pleurait-il sur lui, de toute façon? Blaine n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour lui, et il ne le ferait jamais. Il devrait s'y faire. Il n'avait plus qu'à oublier ce nouveau qui lui avait fait croire que le soleil revenait dans sa vie. Qu'espérait-il? Qu'il puisse vraiment être heureux pour une fois? Cela ne lui arriverait jamais, voilà tout.

Il voulait ne plus se soucier de Blaine. Mais c'était bien trop difficile: Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, à cause de Karofsky? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais! Mais pourtant, il n'avait plus jamais envie de lui adresser la parole. Pas après une pareille trahison. Pas après qu'il lui ait brisé son cœur.

Kurt finit par se lever, puis sortit de la cabine, et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il détourna vite les yeux du tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Il décida de sécher les cours, pour une fois. Pour la première fois de sa vie, en fait. Mais plus rien n'importait réellement, pas vrai? Et les gens ne pouvaient pas le voir comme cela.

Il sortit donc des toilettes, en vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Puis il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, cherchant à rejoindre la sortie le plus vite possible, avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, il vit Blaine, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il se demanda aussitôt ce que Karofsky lui avait fait. Il voulut courir vers lui, avant de se souvenir à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir. Il se plaqua contre le mur, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, et il était certain que Blaine allait le repérer, tant le vacarme lui semblait grand. Il entendit soudain le brun renifler. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant maintenant. Le jeune homme se leva, après avoir séché ses larmes. Kurt ferma les yeux. Et il remarqua à quel point il lui en voulait.

Il lui en voulait d'être autant beau, même après avoir pleuré. Il lui en voulait d'avoir l'air autant gentil. Puis de l'avoir lâchement abandonné. De lui avoir fait croire que quelque chose allait se passer entre eux. Qu'il allait être heureux.

Alors que la colère montait de plus en plus en lui, il entendit soudain une voix douce et pleine d'espoir.

« Kurt? »

* * *

Blaine avait décidé de continuer à chercher Kurt. Cela ne lui servirait à rien de rester là à sangloter. Il devait retrouver le châtain. Et alors qu'il venait de se remettre en marche, il l'avait aperçu, juste là, au coin du couloir. Il avait le visage rouge d'avoir pleuré, et était complètement décoiffé. Sans oublier ses vêtements encore imbibés de la boisson qu'il venait de recevoir. Son cœur avait fait un bond en le voyant dans cet état, et il s'était rapidement approché.

Kurt sursauta en l'entendant l'appeler. Il le vit ouvrir brusquement les yeux, et le regarder avec surprise. Mais son regard changea rapidement. Il avait maintenant l'air furieux. Mais Blaine décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Il était normal que Kurt lui en veuille. Il fallait juste qu'il comprenne que tout ça n'avait été qu'une erreur.

« Kurt, il faut que l'on parle. »

« Non. Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

Blaine le regarda avec stupeur. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as déjà assez fait souffert comme ça? »

Le brun l'observa quelques instants. Bien sûr que si. Il le savait.

« Je suis désolé, Kurt. Mais je peux… »

« Tu es désolé? » lâcha le châtain dans un sanglot Il secoua la tête. « Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé, Blaine. Tu avais ma confiance, tu l'as perdu. »

Blaine regarda avec horreur les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme devant lui. Il sentit ses yeux devenir humides immédiatement.

« Kurt, je t'en prie… »

« Non, Blaine! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu comprends? » s'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. « Reste avec Karofsky, si ça te rend heureux, mais laisse moi en dehors de tout ça! »

Blaine accusa le choc. Il resta figé. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que lui et Karofsky…

« Dégage de ma vie, d'accord? » finit Kurt en éclatant en sanglots.

Il disparut en courant avant que Blaine ne puisse faire un geste. Celui-ci respirait difficilement. Et voilà. C'était fini. Kurt ne voulait plus le revoir. La seule personne qu'il ait vraiment aimée venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus rien entre eux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, de toute façon? Rien du tout. Blaine était juste tombé amoureux d'un garçon, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux, il se voyait déjà avec le châtain à ses cotés durant de longues et belles années, et il s'était avéré que le sort en avait décidé autrement. Il avait juste pris ses espoirs pour la réalité beaucoup trop rapidement.

La sonnerie retentit, et une foule d'étudiants apparut soudain, passant à coté de lui sans se soucier de lui le moins du monde. Il était seul.

* * *

Kurt s'arrêta soudain de courir et s'appuya contre le mur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il n'avait absolument pas regardé où il courait, et se trouvait maintenant complètement à l'opposé de la sortie du lycée. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il venait de dire au beau brun qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir. Il venait d'éloigner la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il avait juste voulu être heureux, pour une fois, et être enfin aimé pour ce qu'il était. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de ce petit nouveau?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un comme il aimait Blaine. D'ailleurs, il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'autant parfait que lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention à le tenir éloigné de Karofsky? Il aurait pu éviter tout cela, Blaine serait resté son ami, il aurait pu devenir… Mais non. Il sortait maintenant avec cette grande brute. Comment Blaine avait-il pu tomber sous le charme de ce footballeur? Soit il l'aimait réellement… Ou alors Karofsky l'obligeait à le faire.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues redoublèrent d'intensité en imaginant cela. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées tristes et occupé à pleurer qu'il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochèrent lentement de lui.

* * *

« Blaine? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul, au milieu de tout le monde? »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux, sortant soudainement de ses pensées, puis vit une jolie brune devant lui, qui le regardait d'un air étonné. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder avec un regard vide.

« Ça m'a surprise que tu ne sois pas venu, au déjeuner. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas vu Kurt? Je pensais qu'il serait avec toi. Il n'est pas non plus venu, alors qu'il m'avait promis de manger avec moi ce midi. »

Blaine la regarda débiter toutes ces paroles sans bouger, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

« Blaine, t'es sûr que ça va? T'as l'air, euh… Bizarre, là. »

Blaine resta silencieux, et sentit des larmes lui couler à nouveau sur les joues.

« Woaw, ok. Ça va pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Blaine ressentit soudain le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, même s'il savait qu'il ne la connaissait pratiquement pas. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Même si cette personne était la meilleure amie de Kurt.

Alors qu'il sanglotait maintenant dans les bras de Rachel, celle-ci lui passa la main dans le dos avec hésitation, l'air surprise. Et pour une fois elle ne dit rien. Cela étonna le beau brun, d'ailleurs. Il ne pensait pas que cela était possible.

Au bout d'un moment, il se recula, et regarda la brune avec un air malheureux.

« Je…Je ne suis qu'un idiot. » hoqueta-t-il.

Rachel le regarda, sans aucun jugement, attendant simplement qu'il continue avec attention. Blaine comprenait mieux pourquoi le châtain l'appréciait autant, tout à coup.

« J'aime Kurt. Vraiment. Et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. »

Il vit le visage de la belle brune s'illuminer, mais il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour exprimer sa joie.

« Mais je viens de tout détruire. J'ai blessé Kurt, et maintenant, il ne veut plus me revoir. Jamais. »

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent, et elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? » demanda-t-elle rapidement, l'air inquiète.

« Je… J'ai… » Il prit une inspiration. Comment lui expliquer cela? « Karofsky m'a convaincu de me venger de lui, parce qu'il m'a fait croire que… Que Kurt se servait de moi. » finit-il par dire.

« Quoi? » s'exclama la jeune fille, en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Et Blaine lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Et il devait avouer que de la raconter lui montrait encore plus à quel point tout cela était stupide. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire combien il avait été naïf et bête. Pour écouter Karofsky, au lieu de Kurt, en qui il avait complètement confiance. Pour avoir suivi les conseils, et surtout pour avoir permis à Kurt de se recevoir tout ces slushies.

Son histoire terminée, Rachel le prit dans ses bras, lui donnant un grand câlin pour le réconforter.

« Je comprends mieux ce que Kurt m'a dit, ce matin. » dit-elle. « Mais Karofsky… Je sais qu'il a souvent fait du mal à Kurt. Même plus que ce qu'il a bien voulu me raconter, j'imagine…Mais je comprends pas: C'est le plus grand homophobe de l'école, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait voulu… »

« Quoi? Il n'est pas homophobe du tout, Rachel! »

La jeune fille le fixa comme pour voir s'il plaisantait. Puis secoua la tête en souriant bêtement.

« Tu rigole? Il est juste le plus… »

« Il est gay. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait contre lui-même? »

Rachel pâlit légèrement. Blaine la regarda avec étonnement: Elle ne le savait pas? Si la meilleure amie de Kurt n'était pas au courant de cela… Personne ne devait le savoir. A part Kurt et lui-même. Cela l'étonnait beaucoup: Il n'avait eu aucune gêne à lui dire qu'il avait aimé le châtain. Même si cela n'était pas la vérité, en fait. Mais jamais il n'avait tenu de propos homophobe devant lui. Et il lui avait clairement montré qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'en ami. Alors pourquoi personne n'était au courant?

Blaine pensa soudain aux paniques de Kurt par rapport au footballeur. Et à ses cauchemars. Rachel ne semblait pas savoir que Kurt avait cette peur de Karofsky. Cela n'avait aucun sens! Pourquoi le châtain n'aurait-il rien dit à sa meilleure amie? Elle aurait pu le soutenir, le consoler, le _protéger_…

Il pensa ensuite au fait que Kurt voulait le tenir éloigné de Karofsky. Comme pour lui éviter quoi que ce soit. Alors que le footballeur lui avait paru complètement inoffensif. Mais pourquoi le grand brun détestait-il autant Kurt? Quelque chose n'allait pas, entre ces deux. Il avait forcément dû se passer…

Son souffle se coupa. Il devait retrouver le châtain. Au plus vite. Avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Il laissa la jeune fille qui était en train d'essayer de lui parler et se mit à courir à la recherche de Kurt, sous le regard étonné de la belle brune.


End file.
